Man's best friend
by xxxwillsangelxxx
Summary: After her mum dies, Bronte Agnew moves to Forks with her brothers. She hates it and wants to go home, but maybe one dog is just willing to change her mind... Seth x OC Set 1 year after BD. Cullens have left. Rated T for safety.
1. Arrival

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Rain. That was the first thing I saw. And it was cold. _Freezing_. What the hell were we doing here again?

"You know Bronnie, you _could_ help with the bags." I heard one of my brother's say from behind me.

"But you two are doing such a good job on your own."

"Maybe but most of this stuff is yours not ours." Answered the other one, throwing a backpack at me.

I lifted it onto my shoulders. "But if I remember correctly, Rhys said that you two had to take care of the cargo."

"Only 'cause we're guys," Heath stated.

"So sexist." Luke said, shaking his head.

"Not my problem." I glanced at my watch. 03:00. Geez it's early. "When's Rhys coming to pick us up?"

"He said he'd be here around four." Heath told me.

"What? That's an hour away!"

"Don't worry Bron, it'll fly. Just go shop at duty free or something."

"At three in the morning? 'Cause that would so work."

"Then go to the toilets or something! You're a girl! Go fix your hair or something! Just leave me and Luke alone so we can sort the stuff out!"

He was annoyed with me, I could tell. I guess I was being a little full on. But I was tired! We had just spent sixteen straight hours on the plane!

Grabbing my bag of essentials from the pile my brothers had already retrieved, I headed off on a mission: to find a toilet.

**A/N: Okay so tell me what you thought! Please review! I know it was short but I will continue it if people like it.**


	2. Starlight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor any references, song lyrics, etc, you may find here now or in later chapters (just in case I forget again to put this up). The Agnews are mine and so are several ocs you will meet in this story so if you steal them, I will personally get Will to kill you. ^.^**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lime Green Tiger, my very first reviewer! Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 2: Starlight**

"So does _anybody_ want to tell me how the flight went? My eldest brother, Rhys, asked. We had been sitting in the car for about ten minutes now and not one person had spoke. It was weird. Usually Heath and Luke had plenty to say.

"How do you think it went? It was 16 hours sitting on a plane. We got lunch, dinner and a very early breakfast, which I slept through and am now starving. How far away from the house are we?" Luke's voice sounded tired and bored, describing exactly how I felt.

"Twenty minutes, tops."

"Well if you drove over 30 k we could get there in ten." Heath murmured quietly, so I (sitting beside him) was the only one who could hear. I smiled. It _was_ true. Rhys believed in setting a good example, even when he was off duty.

"Does it rain like this all the time here?" I finally asked the question that had been playing on my mind since we got here.

"It doesn't rain _all _the time." It was his emphasis on the word _all_ that worried me.

From the front passenger seat, Luke snorted. "Yeah it does. I looked it up on the web. It rains a LOT. And when it doesn't, you're not exactly guaranteed sunshine either."

Heath and I groaned simultaneously. I love the sun! And hot days! And if it rains like this constantly, I'm going to FREEZE!

"Oh come on guys! Have a little enthusiasm! It might rain but there's some lovely scenery out here! And there's a Quillette reservation not to far away. They have some beautiful beaches."

"Rhys, we're from _Australia_. The country has some of the best beaches in the world. Their version of beautiful and our version of beautiful are probably very different. I'm betting they're nothing like Bronte."

"Don't be a snob Heath. I've been to First beach and it is nice."

_Nice._ Define nice.

"But we used to walk to the beach. Now we're gonna have to drive for miles!"Luke whined. I nodded in agreement. Swimming at the beach had to be one of my favourite past times.

"Guys! Can you just stop complaining for once? I know that this is hard for you and it's going to be a big change but I believe it is the best option! It's hard on me too. I didn't exactly ask to become the sole guardian of three sixteen year old teenagers but that's the way it happened! Now you _are _going to live here for the foreseeable future, like it or not. When you turn eighteen, you can live where ever you want but for now you live with me. Just _please_ don't make this any harder than it already is."

Through the whole rant, Rhys had stared out the window, trying not to single anyone out. It didn't work though. I still felt attacked. This was hard on him? He didn't have to move away from his home, leave his school, his friends, half his belongings behind and start again!

Once again, there was silence in the car. Not able to bear it any longer, I pulled my I-pod from my pocket and unraveled the headphones. Putting both in my ears, I set it to shuffle, closed my eyes and waited for the first song to come on.

_Far away, this ship is taking me far away. Far away from my memories, of all the people who care if I live or die._

So damn ironic_...  
_

**References:**

"_Nothing like Bronte" _Bronte is a real beach in Sydney, Australia and one of my favourites. Look it up on Google images, it's beautiful.

"_Far away…." _These are the first few lyrics of "Starlight" which the chapter is named after. It's sung by Muse.

**_Thanks for reading and please review! ^.^ _**


	3. xoxo

A/N: This is an exceptionally short chapter, but it's only supposed to be a link, showing Bronte's feelings. Please Review! Enjoy!

**TC4JH4EVA!: **Hey bbz! Whassup?

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **Nothin at all. God im sooooo bored.

**TC4JH4EVA!: **B, how can you be bored? Ur in the U S of A! Ya no! The land that brought you Hollywood nd the Big Apple!

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **Obviously uve been watchin 2 much Gossip Girl. Washington is nothing like wat u c on tv. Americas overrated.

**TC4JH4EVA!: **Washington? Doesn't like the president liv there? Cool! U can go visit Barack!

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **That's Washington DC idiot.

**TC4JH4EVA!: **Oops! My bad. No need to be snappy though.

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **How can you tell if im bn snappy? Thru email?

**TC4JH4EVA!: **Id no that tone anywere. So wats it really like? Any hotties?

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **Zero. I tell ya id marry Matthew Lyons if it meant that I coud come bac.

**TC4JH4EVA!: **Ouch. That bad huh?

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **YES!!! It rains like evry minute, im freezing my ass off, the closest beach is miles away, we no nobody cos were under house arrest thanx to Sergeant Killjoy nd we start schl 2moz. Somebody kill me now.

**TC4JH4EVA!: **Poor B. IM me 2moz aftr schl. I wanna no how it goes. I hav a date wit J in like 10 mins. Ttyl. Love ya hun. Xxx

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **kk. Ask ur mum 2 pray 4 me. Ill need it.

**TC4JH4EVA!: **I will. Gud Luc wit schl. Hope it goes well. Xoxo

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **Thanx. Ttyl. Have fun wit J. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxxoxooxxoo


	4. Welcome to Hell

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Hell**

"Settle down! Come on, that's enough! Now today we have two new students in our class. Why don't you introduce yourselves to us."

If two words scared me, they had to be _introduce yourself_. Oh hi! I'm Bronte! Goodbye! The end! THAT'S ALL! Well, that would be the way I'd have it. Apparently everyone else wouldn't.

Luke glanced over at me. _You first,_ I said with my eyes. Sighing, he stepped forward.

"Well my name is Luke Agnew and this is my sister Bronte." Every female pair of eyes in the room were glued to him except one. I decided I liked her best. Several heads also rose in surprise at his accent. Well this was gonna be fun.

"We're both sixteen and we just moved from Sydney, Australia."

"And you are twins?" The teacher asked. Mr Patterson, I recalled. He had black hair and a matching, really hairy moustache. Ewh! Why I am I thinking about his moustache?

"Actually triplets. Our brother is in another class at the moment." Yeah, that's right. You just keep talking Luke while I fade further and further back into the wall.

"I thought I had seen some similarities." Patty said, almost smuggly. Wow! We look alike? I never noticed! I mean we only have the same blonde hair, blue eyes and the same facial features, but that isn't noticeable _at all._

"Well, take a free seat and we can finally get on with the lesson." The class groaned. _Finally?_ _He _was the one who made us - well Luke - introduce ourselves.

Luke walked through the room first while I followed. I pulled on the first seat I came too but the girl beside it grabbed it and stopped me.

"Sorry _you_ can't have this seat. It's taken."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, who's sitting there? You're imaginary friend? I kept moving until I found one at the back of the room. Not bothering to care who my neighbour was, I slung my bag down and flung myself onto the seat. And guess what? I looked over to wear I had been refused a seat and guess who was sitting there? _Luke_. I was dropped for _my brother. _Now there's a great self esteem boost.

"Okay, people. Let's get this show on the road. Open your books to Page 34 and Max you can start us off."

*****

The rest of the day went some what like the first class. French was the last class before lunch, and the first one that neither of my brothers shared with me. That wasn't exactly a bad thing. Both had practically deserted me anyway. Luke had gone off with my friend the bit-, Cow who had rejected me in English Lit. And Heath had found a group already. I guess neither wanted to help prevent their sister look like a loner.

My French teacher was actually really decent as far as teachers go, compared to the witch we had back home. I think she got off on telling us how useless and pathetic we were. Probably the only thing I _didn't_ miss.

So I had to walk to lunch like the new kid, despite being only one of three. Just another reason why this place sucks so much. I walked in to the cafeteria, rooting through my bag as it hung off one shoulder. I couldn't find my money for lunch anywhere. I groaned. I probably forgot it on the counter.

"Hey! Bronte!"

I didn't look up at first. At home their had been a couple of Brontes. But then I remembered that this was America and Bronte was an Aussie name.

Heath was calling me from a few tables away. There was a mixture of girls and guys seated around it, including Luke and Cow. I groaned again, this time internally, but picked myself up and walked over to the table.

Everyone moved a little to fit me in, making me feel so special! Finally I was seated directly opposite Heath. To his right sat Luke and to _his right_ sat Cow.

"Hi!" Squealed Cow. Hmm, maybe that should change to pig…. "You must be Bronte! Luke has told me so much about you!" Yeah, _right._

"Oh have you really Lucas." I smiled my sweetest fake smile possible. He gagged on his drink. He knew he was so in for it.

"Yes he has. It so good to meet you, finally."

"Oh but we _have_ met, remember? Today's English class, you know, the seat incident?"

She glared at me. "I don't remember actually."

I saw everybody's head turn to watch our little "debate". "Oh I think you do. You know, you refused me the seat 'cause what? I'm not special enough for you? Well if I wasn't then then I'm certainly not now. " I pushed my chair back and walked back out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom. It seemed like all I was doing these days was look for bathrooms. I was too tired to have a fully fledged bitch fight right now. Cow was probably back there worming her way back into my brother's good books. I honestly was too tired too care.

I fiddled with my hair for a bit in the mirror and washed my hands. My stomach rumbled. I love food. I can't even go a couple of hours without it.

Eventually I left the bathroom, (didn't want everybody to think I had the runs now did I?) and collided into Heath who was standing outside the door.

"You know it can't be good for your popularity status, standing outside the girls bathroom."

"Oh Bron! Here." He said, thrusting half a sandwich and an apple into my empty hands. "You had no food earlier and you're probably really hungry right?"

"Thanks Heath." I replied, twirling the apple in one hand. "That's really, um, nice of you."

"Your welcome. See you later." He jogged back down the hall, towards the cafeteria. I looked at the food in my hands.

_Welcome to Hell,_ someone had scrawled on the wall behind me. I agree.

**References:**

_"Mr. Patterson" _I was seriously stuck for a surname and "School's Out Forever" just happened to be sitting beside me... And "Max" just happened to be starting off reading...

_"compared to the witch we had at home. I think she got off by telling us how useless and pathetic we were." _This just happens to be a description of my _favourite_ teacher. (Please note the sarcasm in my voice)

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Forks High School but everything else is mine. **

**A/N: I put all this stuff at the bottom of the page to just let you get on reading. This is _way_ late, but i haven't been able to get near a computer lately. I hope the length compensates for any delay. As usual, please review ('cause they make me feel special)! Thank you to all my subscribers! You give me the motivation to write this story! And thanks for reading everybody! ^.^  
**


	5. Seth

**A/N: Okay so I know Bronte's a bit ooc in this chapter, but she **_**is**_** upset.**

**Chapter 5: Seth**

"Are you okay?"

I looked up, startled, wiping my eyes with the palm of my eyes. A guy was towering over me. He must have been at least 6 ft 5 - and that was only height wise. By his muscles, he looked like he was on steroids - and by the colour of his skin, I guessed he was a native here.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I winced at how hoarse and croaky my voice sounded.

"It's just… you looked upset." He crouched down on his hunkers until his face was level with mine. He had a cute face, and really, big brown eyes.

"I'm fine." I said, hoping he would go away and leave me alone. He didn't, just continued to stare at me.

He didn't say anything, and neither did I. After a few minutes of silence, I felt the tears come rushing back. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a tissue and handed it too me.

"Thanks." I sniffed, dabbing my eyes.

"Your welcome. I'm Seth, by the way." he said, holding out his hand. I shook it. It was surprisingly and comfortingly warm. "Bronte." Weird time for introductions, I know.

Seth fell back gently onto his bum with a small thud. "So.... What brings you to First Beach Bronte?"

*****

It was almost sun down and I was still on the beach with Seth. I felt a lot better though and by now, we had walked the whole beach about a million times. I was having a really good time too. Something about Seth made me relaxed and comfortable - and he made me laugh as well.

"So then he walks up to this girl sitting at the bar with her back towards us, and says "Hey baby. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" "

"He has _the worst_ chat up lines _ever_." I said, giggling. He had told me loads of stories about his best friends, the guys who were practically brothers to him, and most were _hilarious._

"I know. And get this. She turns around and she has like a freaking beard and side burns and says "Who? You? I don't think so." "

"You… are…. So….mean." I managed to splutter in-between fits of laughter. Seth's deep voice rumbled with mine.

"It's true! I swear! Just don't ask Embry 'cause he'll deny it first then murder me later. But any of the others will tell you."I grinned and looked at him side ways. "Do you have any embarrassing stories?"

"Nope. I'm a good little boy. I don't have any stories."

That sent me laughing again. "Yeah, _sure_."

"Okay, maybe I do but I won't be the one to tell them to you."

I bit my lip, resisting the urge to smile yet again at how cute he looked. He reminded me of a little puppy, cocking his head to one side.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" he asked, stopping in his tracks. I looked down at the sand, feeling my cheeks go red.

"I wasn't _staring_."

"What do you call it then?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I was just.... Looking."

He smiled at me and continued walking. "Can I ask something?"

I almost had to jog to keep up with his long, easy strides. "Um, yeah, sure. Shoot."

"Why were you crying?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "I guess things were just really starting to get with me. The last couple of weeks haven't exactly been easy. Things seem to have gone downhill since, since my mum died and now Luke and I are not talking, school is totally useless, Rhys practically hates me, I miss my friends and I haven't made any here."

"None? I almost feel insulted."

"Almost." I pointed out.

"Almost." Seth agreed.

In the distance, someone beeped a car horn. We both looked up to see the silver Peugeot Rhys had given us sitting about a hundred metres away from where we stood at the shore's edge. Heath sat in the driver's seat, watching us intently. Who knew how long he had been sitting there.

"I think you'd better go." Seth said, he too looking at Heath. Maybe I was imagining it, but I could of swore I heard a bit of disappointment in his voice.

I nodded and began walking backwards slowly towards the car.

"It was really good to meet you Bronte."

"You too Seth."

He smiled - again - at me, revealing his straight, white teeth. "I guess I'll see you around. Come back to La Push soon."

"I will." Yes I definitely will.

I turned and walked up to the car. I pulled open the door and climbed into the passenger seat in the front, beside Heath. I kept my eyes on Seth the whole time as we pulled away, and waved back.

"Jesus, what happened to you?"

I felt another smile tug at my face. My face was gonna ache tomorrow from all this smiling. "What?"

Heath threw a look at me as the car lurched around a corner. "Who are you and what did you to my triplet?"

"I really do not know what you're talking about Heath." I continued looking out the window while we zoomed past.

Have I mentioned that today is the first day since we got here that it hasn't rained?

**A/N: Okay. Once again I have to apologize for the delay but this time it isn't my fault. We were on holidays this week, so that means no internet but on the night just before we were supposed to go home, our car broke down and we had to drive back to the place we were staying with no lights at 9pm, worrying that our car would just cut out any minute and we'd have to push it back. Luckily, it didn't but **_**you**_** try get a mechanic in Ireland on a Sunday and also in the county who just happens to be playing the same day as their team is in the country's football championship's quarter finals. So that's my excuse. Hope you liked the chapter and please review!**

**Celestal Grace:** Thanks Ells. Maybe that's why spell check said it was wrong. Personally I think my way is better but I'll spell it correct in future just for you.

**Jewlzncoolz: **I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Seth finally came in! (Yes I've been waiting for it to but these things come slowly.) I have also had a couple of scenes of the wolves and Bronte running through my head that sound quite funny so I can't wait for them to come. And as for Cow…. Well, let's just say she isn't exactly gone yet, which isn't gonna be great for B....

**ASethPlusImprintNerd:** Thanks! Yess the rest of the wolves _should _be appearing soon...


	6. Torn

**A/N: I apologize for putting everyone through the torture of Geometry in this chapter. **

**Chapter 6: Torn**

"These here are interior angles and so this one is the sum of them two."

"Okay. But where did you get that one?"

"These two here are on a straight line angle, which is equal to a hundred and eighty degrees. So we know this one so we can take it away from one eighty and we have our answer. Any of this going in Bronte?"

I stared helplessly down at the diagram we were working on. "Yeah, I guess." Okay so I'm lying. But I'd feel bad if I told the guy who had just spent an hour trying to teach me that I didn't understand anything he was saying. What can I say? I hate Geometry. Why do we even have to do these triangle and circle thingys anyway? They don't make any sense at all!

"Thanks Matthew. You've been….. A big help."

He shrugged. "My pleasure." Yes. Matthew is my newest Maths tutor. See how I said newest? You see, he comes from a _long _line. Anyways, Ms. Rhodes insisted after my test results, which was unfair 'cause I had only been in her class like a week and she expects me to catch up on everything. I swear, who does she think I am? SuperWoman?

He's pretty cool though, for a maths genius. Lately at lunch time I have been sitting with him and his "group", so I didn't have to sit with Heath, Luke and Cow.

"I'm just glad you're finally starting to-"

The door in the kitchen (we were sitting at the kitchen table) burst open. Matthew and I both swivelled in our chairs to see what was happening. Believe me, I'd rather not have.

"_Luke!_ Stop that!" I groaned at the high pitched squeal that came next. Great. I had jinxed us. Speak of the cow and she will somehow make an appearance near you.

"You're gonna have to-" Luke stopped as both of them fell into the kitchen. Yes, _fell_. You heard me right.

"Bronte, what are you doing here?" Luke asked, staring at me. Cow hooked her arm around his neck and squirmed in as close to his body as possible. Ew.

"Um, I don't know, let me think. Oh wait, don't I live here?"

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit you know." Cow said, she too turned to stare at us.

"And isn't it funny that the man who said that just happened to made that up was actually being sarcastic?" Ha. Now who's stupid.

She frowned at me. Her eyes cut from me to Matthew and back again. He hadn't talked since they had come in. I'm seriously worried about his sanity now.

"Who's your boyfriend, Bronte?" she asked, her voice so sweet it made me want to puke.

I gritted my teeth. I opened my mouth to answer but Matthew beat me to it. "We're not going out. We're just friends." I could have kissed him. Believe me, I've met a lot of guys who would take advantage of this situation.

Her eyes narrowed at me. "What a shame. Maybe sometime in the future Bronte."

"Maybe." I growled. I glared at Luke. "So what did you want anyway?"

"We wanted to do stuff in here."

"Well tough. We were in here first and were not moving. Go somewhere else." I turned back around in the seat and picked up my pen. "Where were we Matthew?"

"Er…" He shuffled some of the papers and pulled one out. "Cyclic quadrilaterals."

"Bronte."

"Great. What are they again?"

"Basically they're four sided shap-"

"Bronte get out."

"It's rude to interrupt _Lucas_."

"Why can't you just move?"

"Why can't you?"

"'Cause we want to be in here."

"Well we were here first."

"I think I should leave now Bro-" Matthew stood up.

"No stay." I ordered. Matthew sat down.

"I think you should leave. This is a family matter, family only." Matthew stood up.

"Then she should. She's not family. Sit." I said to Matthew, he slowly sat down, as if just waiting to be told to leave.

"She's not leaving."

"Then neither is he." I glanced over at Matthew. He looked really uncomfortable, which made me feel bad. But he was NOT leaving to me to deal with this on my own.

"Bronte, JUST LEAVE!"

"MAKE ME!" I shouted back. Okay, maybe _now_ I won't have a friend tomorrow.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP! YOU'RE DOING MY HEAD IN WITH ALL THIS SCREAMING! WHAT ARE YOU? SIX YEAR OLDS?" Heath stood in the doorway. "Luke, Bronte was in here first. If you want the kitchen wait until she's done."

Luke shot me one of his looks, and I, being the extremely mature person I am, stuck my tongue out at him. He and Cow flounced out of the room, and I felt a strange sense of accomplishment.

Heath followed, smacking his head as he went. "What the hell is happening to me? I sound like _Rhys_!"

"Bronte."

"Mmmm?"

"How have you been putting up with that all your life?"

I kept my eyes on the empty doorway while I spoke. "It hasn't always been like that. Luke and I used to be really close."

"What happened?"

"We moved here."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter! As always, Please review! I was so happy with the feedback with the last chapter! At first i thought it was a mistake 'cause it wouldn't show the reviews to me so i checked my email and there they were. Thanks guys! **

**Jewlzncoolz: **Thanks. Yes Seth does know he has imprinted, but I noticed that in a lot of fics everyone makes the wolves go all gooey and "your so beautiful" and stuff. I'm trying to keep this arap (as realistic as possible) and I know that if someone did that to Bronte (or me) she'd totally freak and get all suspicious and end up NOT liking him.

**EmmettLaughedAtMe:** I love your name. You would make my friend so jealous. XD I'm glad I'm making you laugh. I am trying to make the chapters longer, which is proving difficult 'cause it is almost impossible to get the laptop in my house and i have another story (which has been neglected lately). But for you, I promise I'll try harder.

**GurlCullen17: **Soon, I promise. And with the toilet thing, that came about 'cause i have this weird habit of going to look at bathrooms in airports to see how high-tec they are. ^.^

**XxPassion11xX:** Thanks. Bronte is named after the beach mentioned in chapter 2. We named my dog after it too. XD And she's about 5ft 4, but she likes to wear heels, which bring her height up to about 5ft 6. Her height is the physical feature (apart from her gender) that makes her look different to Heath and Luke. The wolves like to comment on it....Well, they will....

**luvrickyunderwood: **Good, lol. No seriously, thankyou.


	7. Save Me, I'm Lost

**A/N: This chapter would have come sooner were it not for the curse we call chores. Just a warning, this is a bit longer than you usually get from me. I'm quite nervous about this chapter so please tell me what you thought.**

**Chapter 7: Save Me, I'm lost  
**

I skewered the end of my fork into a piece of chicken on my plate. This dinner was too weird. First, Rhys was actually home to eat dinner with us, which never happened. And second, Luke and I refused to even look at each other. Rhys kept trying to start conversations but no one else was willing to participate. He seemed completely unaware of the tension.

"So are you guys doing anything tonight?"

"Laura and I are going to a beach party tonight in La Push. Are you going Heath?" Luke asked, ignoring me. Yeah, mature.

Heath glanced quickly at me. "Yeah. With a couple of the guys from school."

I put the chicken in my mouth, tearing it apart with my teeth. I looked at my fork before picking up more chicken. Hmmm. I wonder how much it hurts to be stabbed with a fork....

"What about you Bronte?"

"Sorry, what?" Rhys was looking at me expectantly and all thoughts of forks and torture left my mind. Not exactly an ideal time to stab your brother when a copper just happens to be sitting at the table too.

"Are you going to this party tonight?"

I looked at Luke. "No. I was going to stay at home tonight."

"Maybe you should go."

"Maybe I shouldn't."

"It will be good for you to get out of the house."

******

"Ow! Heath! Can you drive like a normal person please?"

"It's not my fault the road is so bumpy."

I attempted once again to put my mascara on, which was really not working. I had purposely stalled getting ready so the boys would leave without me but Rhys had dragged me out of the house (literally), and I was left to do make up in this stupid car. On the way, we had picked up Cow, who now sat behind me and every so often slipped in a couple of snide comments. I felt extremely tempted to turn around and tell her I knew where she lived….but every time I caught myself and didn't. I would be the adult here.

"Are you nearly done?" Heath asked, risking a glance at me.

"Uh-huh."

"Great 'cause we're nearly there."

"Great!" I mimicked, under my breath. I slipped my mascara and eyeliner back into my bag.

Heath pulled the car up alongside the beach. As it came to a halt, I pulled open the door and stepped out, my eyes quickly scanning the beach. There was lots of people, some I recognized, loads I didn't, and fires were burning all over the place. The air was cool so I took my cardigan out of the car, just to be safe. I wasn't gonna go look for Heath later to ask for the keys. God knows what he'd be doing.

I had been at loads of beach parties before, but I got the feeling this one was gonna be way different. I weaved through the crowds, leaving the others behind. I had no idea what I was looking for. As I walked, Rhys' words came back to me.

"Have a good time. Just remember-"

"Here we go." Heath muttered from beside me. I smirked.

"No drinking, no smoking, no drugs of _any_ kind, and no other...._inappropriate_ behaviour. Have I covered everything?" He asked me.

"Think so."

"Brilliant. Have a good time."

"Bronte?" The voice shook me out of the memory. It sounded familiar. Why? I spun on my heels, spraying sand as I did so.

"Seth?" I grinned, instantly feeling better. "What are you doing here?"

"It nice to see you again too."

"Sorry."

"It's cool." He gestured to two fallen logs, opposite each other with a fire in between, just a little bit away from where we were standing. "Come sit down and all questions shall be answered."

He walked on ahead, though he might as well have been running 'cause I had to jog to keep up. When we got there, I realised we weren't alone. A guy sat on one of the logs. I hadn't thought it was possible but he seemed to be even bigger than Seth was. He had the same colour skin and many of the same facial features.

He smiled at me as I sat down on the log opposite him. He looked really tired, like he would fall asleep at any moment. I felt the log creak heavily as Seth sat down beside me.

"Bronte, this is Quil."

Quil raised a hand at me. I nodded back.

"Quil, you remember Bronte?"

Quil's smile widened. "How could I not? He talks about you all the time." He said to me. I raised my eyebrows at Seth. He shook his head. Maybe I was just imagining it, but I could have sworn his cheeks went a little red.

"He's lying, I don't."

"No I'm not. I seem to remember Embry threatening to push you off that cliff 'cause you wouldn't shut up."

Seth glared up at Quil. Quil didn't seem bothered however, just kept on smiling. So Seth talks about me. And this is actually only our second time meeting each other. I'm flattered. No seriously, I am. No sarcasm this time.

"How are you liking Forks Bronte?" Quil asked. Mmmm, how do I answer?

"Um, yeah it's okay I guess."

He chuckled. "Not too fond of it then?"

"No." I admitted. Like Seth, he seemed easy to talk with. "It's just a bit too quiet. Nothing interesting seems to happen."

Quil's eyes flickered to Seth's and away again so quick I almost missed it. Suddenly I felt as if they knew something I didn't.

"Yes well I guess we live in quite a little…._uneventful_ corner of the world."

I regarded Quil suspiciously. "I suppose."

He stood up. "I'm going to take a walk. Call me when you're done here kid. Pleasure to meet you Bronte."

"You too."

When he was gone, Seth turned around so he was facing me. "Well that went weird."

"Yeah. He's nice though."

"I know. Be glad you met him first. Some of the others aren't so....calm."

"The others? Do you intend for me to meet them then?"

"Yes."

"Don't _I _get a say in it then?"

"Nope." He leaned forward to prod the fire with a piece of wood. He was smiling.

"You never answered my first question, you know." I reminded him.

"Oh. What was it again?"

"What are you doing here?"

"It's an open party, I have more right to actually be here then most."

"Somehow I didn't pick you as the partying kind."

He laughed. "Nah, you're right. Quil and I came down to check that everything was going okay."

"Why?"

Seth shrugged. "To make sure things don't get out of hand."

I giggled. "What are you, the La Push FBI?"

"Something like that."

"So why you? Why do you do it? What gives you the _divine _right?"

He snorted. "The Elders ask us do it. They'd do it themselves, but they'd stand out a bit too much."

"So you go to every party around here? Cool."

"Not _every_ one. We take it in turns."

I nodded.

"What are _you_ doing here? What happened to the whole 'I-refuse-to-enjoy-myself' attitude?"

Normally this would have annoyed me, had it come from anyone else. But I didn't mind when Seth did it. I knew he was just teasing me.

I nudged him playfully with my shoulder. "Rhys forced me to come."

He nudged me back, gently. "Well I'm glad he did."

*****

"Twenty one! Ha! I win again!"

"That's not fair! You have to be cheating!"

"I'm not. You're just terrible at this."

After we had run out of things to talk about, Seth produced a pack of cards. Turned out that's what he and Quil did whenever they got bored.

"Or you're just really flukey."

"I am not! It's called skill."

"Fine! Let's make this interesting. I win and you have to give me something. You win, and I give you something."

"Okay. What do we have to give?"

"I dunno. Something you have on you right now."

"Sure. I'm still gonna win."

"Why are you so confident?"

"I have nothing to give if I lose." I admitted. He laughed at me and I slapped him softly on his shoulder.

"Sorry."

"Can we start now?"

"Yes." He quickly shuffled the cards, then gave me two. A Queen and a Jack.

"I'm sticking." I declared. He frowned at me.

"When you say that you always have a good hand."

"Maybe I'm just bluffing." I offered.

He eyed me suspiciously. "It doesn't matter any way." He drew another card and looked at the three he was now holding.

"Well?"

"Wait....okay I'm sticking too."

"Show me yours than."

"Ladies first."

"And the Lady says man first."

Seth spread his cards down over the log. "An Ace counting as eleven, a three and a five. Nineteen."

"Ha! I do win again!" I showed him mine. "Twenty!"

He groaned. "You know there is such a thing as being a good winner Bronte."

"No kidding. Well it's not me."

"Remind me never to play cards with you again."

"I believe you owe me something."

"I was hoping you'd let that go."

"No chance."

Seth sighed. "Okay. Close your eyes. And don't open them to I tell you to."

I did as he said. "Eyes are now closed." He didn't say anything but I heard the log creak and it felt lighter.

Then, something soft and warm brushed my lips. For the first time in my life, I was speechless. Seth was kissing me!!! And then he wasn't.

I felt him pull away. I traced my lips with my tongue. What just happened? "Can I open my eyes now?"

There was no answer. I opened them slowly. Seth was standing, staring down at me. I looked up and met his eyes. _He_ looked away. "You should probably go. Your brother's probably looking for you." he said, gathering up the cards. My heart was screaming so loud, I wouldn't be surprised if the good people of China had heard it. Go? Do you think I care whether they want to leave or not? WHAT KIND OF PERSON KISSES YOU AND THEN TELLS YOU TO LEAVE?????????

And stupid me. Do you know what I did? I turned around and headed in the direction of the car.

"Bronte." He called softly from behind me.

"Yes." I didn't turn back around. Just kept walking.

"Embry is turning twenty on Saturday."

"Good for him."

"We were going to have like a party for him here then at one. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Are you sure? We really wouldn't want you to change your mind halfway through and decide you don't want me there." Ugh! Why did I say that?

"I guess I deserve that."

"Yeah I guess you do."

"Just come if you want. Saturday at one. You don't have to if you don't want to."

I so wanted to tell him that I would, but I didn't. I am _so_ confused.

**A/N: Just a couple of things; 1. Seth did not let Bronte win. 2. It's a Saturday night. 3. I forgot to tell you this in Chapter 6. "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit" was originally said by one of my favourite writers, Oscar Wilde, who just happens to be one of the most sarcastic and ironic writers ever. He was in fact, being sarcastic when he said this. 4. The title for this chapter came from the song "Show me what I'm looking for" by Carolina Liar which was my inspiration for this chapter. **

**xXPassion11Xx: **Thanks. Unfortunately, i don't think Seth will be in the next chapter, but the one after.

**jewlzncoolz: **So do i. I mean, what kind of brother and sister would they be if they didn't fight. (Speaking from experience, two brothers, middle child, only girl, flippin' nightmare!) :)

**EmmettLaughedAtMe: **Lmao. Hmmm, i was just gonna make them friends but now you mention it..... Even if he does try, what kind of competiton would he be against _Seth?_ Kill Cow? lol. As much as i'd love to help Bronte out, I'm afraid it's impossible. And serious brain damage? Sorry that's out too. But i do love the whole yellow lorry thing. And if it was to happen, it would be by your lorry. Thanks. And I'm hurrying! Blame my mum. She keeps on coming up with weird pointless stuff to do. xxx

**GurlCullen17:** lol. I always do that too. I find you can learn a lot about a person from their shampoo.

**LadyLovely: **Thank you for reading.

**team black: **Will is my blonde evil genius from one of my non-fanfiction stories. Will's angel is actually a reference to another character in it, but i stole it. And my Will would so beat your Will, no question, regardless of his excellent taste in music. XD

**Eskimo Baby: **Thanks. I liked that to, but i think I'm just biased.

**Vamp: **Thanks. Well, we just had one enter, the rest should be coming in the chapter after the next one.


	8. Nothing's Fine I'm Torn

**A/N: Okay guys. I apologize for this short chapter, but it is really only like a linking one. **

**Chapter 8: That's what's going on. Nothing's fine I'm torn.  
**

It was Friday evening. I was lying on my bed with my head in the pillows. In crisis mode. And what do we do in crisis mode?

I switched on the laptop and quickly logged into my account.

**StupidBlondeNdCo: **SOS 911

It took about a second for the reply to come.

**TC4JH4EVA!: **What???? Wheres the fire???

**StupidBlondeNdCo: **Here. I think im gonna die.

**TCJH4EVA!: **Overreaction.

**StupidBlondeNdCo: **Is not.

**TCJH4EVA!: **You always say that.

**StupidBlondeNdCo: **I do?

**TCJH4EVA!: **Yes. Guy troubles?

**StupidBlondeNdCo: **How did u no?!

**TCJH4EVA!: **When its one of the trips or Rhys u come on screaming nd shouting. Wit boys it's the more gentle suicidal approach.

See why she's my best friend?

**StupidBlondeNdCo: **I do that?

**TCJH4EVA!: ** the crisis?

**StupidBlondeNdCo: **Seth kissed me.

**TCJH4EVA!: **WHAT???????? WEN DID THIS HAPPEN?

**StupidBlondeNdCo: **Last Saturday.

**TCJH4EVA!: **WHY WASNT I INFORMED OF THIS THEN?????????

**StupidBlondeNdCo: **You havnt been on in like a week!

**TCJH4EVA!: **Oh yeah. I was grounded.

**StupidBlondeNdCo: **Your MUM grounded u? What happened?

**TCJH4EVA!: **She might have caught me sneaking into the house at 3am comin bac 4rm a concert she hadn't givn me her blessin 4 wit J. Anyway stop changing the subject. Was it a good kiss?

**StupidBlondeNdCo: **Tori!

**TCJH4EVA!: **What?

**StupidBlondeNdCo: **Would there be a crisis if he was?

**TCJH4EVA!: **So hes a bad kisser than. Well I suppose that is a problem, but one that is fixable. Like they say, practise makes perfect.

**StupidBlondeNdCo: **Tori. This isn't helping.

I quickly filled her in on what had happened.

**TCJH4EVA!: **Wait. Are you angry cuz he kissed you in the first place or cuz he didnt kiss u enuf?

**StupidBlondeNdCo: **Enuf, duh.

**TCJH4EVA!: **Id luv 2 no y he pulled away.....

**StupidBlondeNdCo: **U nd me both sister.

**TCJH4EVA!: **Mayb he was just embarrassed.

**StupidBlondeNdCo: **But I dont understand y it would b ne different cuz he had already kissed me. It makes no sense.

**TCJH4EVA!: **Wen do boys ever make sense? U liv wit 3 u should no these things. Mum says hi.

**StupidBlondeNdCo: **Hi Jackie! I no its just im so mad at him. :(

**TCJH4EVA!: **No ur not. Ur frustrated wit him cuz u cant understand him nd u wanna no y he stopped nd wonderin was it something u did. Frustrated, not angry. Big diff.

**StupidBlondeNdCo: **I barely understood nething u said.

**TCJH4EVA!: **Then read it again.

**StupidBlondeNdCo: **Nope. Me still no understand.

**TCJH4EVA!: ***is sighing* B, I don't know what ur stil doin talkin 2 me. We both no what ur goin to do.

**StupidBlondeNdCo: **We do?

**TCJH4EVA!:** We do. Bye bye B. Talk 2 u soon. Nd next time FIND a way 2 tell me if something big happens. No excuses. Luv u 3

**StupidBlondeNdCo: **I will. Luv u 2. Thanx 4 the help by the way.

**TCJH4EVA!: **Ur welcome.

**A/N: Like i said, quite short. For all of you have been waiting to know if she goes to the party, I'm sorry that you didn't find out in this chapter. In the original draft of this chapter you did but i cut that part out. ****Maybe i am just an evil writer....**** The title of this chapter comes from the song "Torn" by Natalie Imbruglia like chapter 6. I am only starting to realize how relevant that song is to this story. As always please review and tell me what you thought. Hope you enjoyed reading!**

**jewlzncoolz: **Thanx, as always. Updating as fast as possible!

**xXPassion11Xx: **Finally, i know. But i doubt in the way any of us were expecting....

**GurlCullen17:** Thank you.

**EmmettLaughedAtMe: **I'm trying to update everyday because i go back to school soon :( and as it's my exam year, it'll be harder to find time to update. So i'm making the most of the free time. My mum does that too, so annoying lol. I picked the name 'cause i was about to post the first chapter when i realised i didn't have a title. So i picked the first thing that came into my head that had something to do with dogs. I'm so lame XD I didn't actually mean to do that. It just.... happened. And that's the second version of that chapter. Originally, it was split into two, they kissed twice and a large yellow lorry drove past and splattered Cow with water from a puddle. But that just wasn't right, no matter how fun ot was to write. But i am evil, blame it on Will, my bad little devil influence. I don't have a moustache, but i do a GREAT evil laugh. And your poor? You don't sound too poor. :) I will. ^.^

**lovelylady: **You'll find out next chapter. Oh i know. But that wasn't really their first kiss, more of their first peck. He had his reasons, no matter how stupid they were. All shall be revealed later on.

**Eskimo Baby: **Thanks. Next chapter, promise.


	9. Of Duvets and Chickens part 1

**A/N: Just to let everyone know, the next chapter will be continuing pretty much straight after this one.**

**Chapter 9: Of Duvets and Chickens (part 1)  
**

No. No way. This can not be happening.

"Bronte." Rhys' voice came from the doorway. I pulled the covers tighter over my head.

"Go away." I whined, my voice slightly muffled by the blankets.

"Take the covers down Bronte." His voice was stern. Great. He's using his cop voice on me. You know, the ones they use to make you do something.

"I'm _dying_." I moaned, still under the duvet. The bed squeaked when Rhys sat down.

"You are overreacting."

"Not this time."

"Just take away the covers." He said reaching up to try and pull them down. I squirmed away from him. "Bronte."

I heard footsteps coming up he hall. "Rhys?"

"Yes Luke?"

"The doctor said he'll be here in about ten minutes." I groaned. I hate doctors.

"Thanks Luke."

The footsteps faded away. Rhys didn't say anything. Despite the distressing situation, it was quite peaceful in here.

"Bron, please take down the covers, before I throw you out of the bed, no matter what your condition is."

Reluctantly, I pulled the duvet down, 'cause I knew he wasn't joking. I looked up and met Rhys' eyes. He smiled. What kind of time is this to be smiling?

"It isn't _that_ bad_._"

I tried to pull the covers back over my head but Rhys stopped me. "Go away. I'm contagious." I moaned.

"I have had them before Bron."

"Yeah well I have too, but I have them now don't I? So much for that stupid myth."

He reached up and felt my forehead with the back of his hand. "You have a temperature too."

"And a sore tummy." I informed him.

"Usual symptoms of the chicken pox." A voice said from the door. I tried to sit up to see who it was but winced when I fell back down. Too fast. I felt so weak, like I had no energy and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Dr. Jones." Rhys said, getting up from the bed and going over to greet the man. The two then mad their way over to me.

"How are you feeling Bronte?" He asked, taking a thermometer from his bag.

"How do you think I feel? I have the chicken pox."

He chuckled. Funnily enough, _I_ don't think this is a laughing matter, but obviously I'm wrong.

"And where do you think you picked them up?"

I thought for a second. "I don't…." And then I remembered. I had gone to Matthew's on Monday to go over some Maths homework and his three year old brother had had them. But I have already had them! And I didn't even see him!

"I didn't know you could them twice doctor." Rhys said, reading my mind.

"Oh yes I'm afraid you can but it is quite rare to get them a second time. Everybody else in the house has had them before, yes?"

"Yes. I gave it to her and the other two when I was twelve, if I remember right."

"Then I would say it will have no effect on you. You on the other hand," he said to me. "You will be contagious to at least Monday or Tuesday, so I would forget about school next week full stop."

I buried my head in my pillows. A week off school? Normally I would have been delighted but not today. Why couldn't they have come last week or next week or the week after? It just _had _to be today. Just my luck. Seth was gonna hate me…

"I'll leave you with some camomile lotion to put on them when they start to itch. Try not to itch any because you will just infect or spread them and you could be left with scarring."

He packed up his stuff and left, Rhys following after him. _That _was what we were paying him fifty dollars for? Bloody ridiculous.

I lay in the bed and looked up at the ceiling in my room. Did you know there's six cracks and two cobwebs on it?

"Bron?"

Rhys had came back. "The lotion's on the table in the kitchen if you want it. I have to go to work but I'll be home around five. The boys are gone too. If you need anything, you have the station's number okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Rhys." And then he did something that I couldn't remember him doing since I was a little kid; he kissed me on the forehead.

"Have fun at work officer." I murmured as I watched him leave my room for like the millionth time today.

*****

Sleeping is so overrated when your sick. I mean it's twelve o'clock in the day. How am I supposed to sleep?

I picked up the house phone and the phone book and carried them into the sitting room. Curling my feet beneath me, I opened the phone book and started looking. I couldn't just do nothing.

I ran my fingers down the column that had Clearwater in it. There was only two families living in La Push under the name; Sue and Jack. I remembered Seth telling me that his dad had died so I picked Sue.

I dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. They picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Came the deep voice I had become familiar with over the last few weeks.

"Seth?"

"Bronte? Is that you? Geez, what happened to your voice? You sound horrible."

"Thanks. That's what I was calling about. I'm kinda sick."

"Kinda?"

"I have the chicken pox."

I heard him try to smother a laugh. "Why is that so funny to everyone? First Rhys, then the doctor and now you!"

"I'm sorry. So I guess you won't be coming today then."

"No, I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be. Are you on your own?"

"Yep. Rhys is at work, Luke went to Seattle and Heath is….somewhere."

"Would you like some company then?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear for a second and stared at it. What?

"Eh, no. I believe you have a party to go to."

"I can blow it off."

"You can't do that to Embry."

"Embry won't mind. He'll understand."

"Seth you should go to the party." I told him, but he ignored me.

"I'll see you in a little while."

"Fine." I sighed. "Wait how do you-" and he hung up on me. He hung up on me! "Know where I live? But I guess that doesn't matter 'cause you'll somehow magically find your way here!"

**A/N: I'm not totally sure if i liked this chapter...oh well. Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and adding me. You guys rock. Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!**

**The Pen Fatalle: **Seth is 18. In my little Twilight world, he only turned 18 two months ago and as Bronte will be 17 in about five months, he's about a year and a half older than her. And i made it Embry's 20th party incase some future plans i have ever work out....

**xXPassion11Xx: **I like it too. And funnily enough she's an aussie. Thanks.

**GurlCullen17: **I'll try.

**EmmettLaughedAtMe: **Sorry to disappoint you. Hmmm. Have you seriously been reading my mind? Though i think the distance might be making it hard to read.... Let's just say that Matthew isn't the jealous kind but Seth won't exactly get the blessing from everyone....hint hint. She doesn't go to the party but i compromised! You actually gave me the idea of him going to her so thanks. Sadly, it will just be Bronte's pov. I don't like writing in two people's povs 'cause it confuses me to read it. I'm always "curious" too. :)

**Eskimo Baby: **Thanks.


	10. Of Duvets and Chickens Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the movies mentioned in this chapter. I don't own any plots from them either. Oh and Ben and Jerry's? Sooo not mine either. No matter how much i wish it is.  
**

**Chapter 10: Of Duvets and Chickens (Part 2)**

I opened the door as soon as I heard the doorbell go. Seth stood on the steps, smiling at me. He was wearing a plain white shirt over jeans with the first few buttons open and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also had a back pack over one shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey." I whispered, finally regaining the ability to breathe.

"Love the pocks. Fashion statement?"

I glared at him.

"I brought peace offerings." He said, opening the bag and pulling out a huge tub of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie. "According to Leah it's comfort food so I figured it might cheer you up a bit."

"Are you kidding? Of course it will!" I took the tub from him and headed towards the kitchen. I heard his heavy footfalls behind me. "I was looking for some this morning but we're all out. You must have sensed my cravings."

"What is it with females and chocolate?"

I turned into the kitchen. "I dunno. Just makes us feel better I guess." I pulled out the cutlery draw and picked up two spoons. Then headed back for the sitting room.

"It's just some days I walk into my house and mum and Leah will be sitting there, watching some chick flick, eating chocolate."

I shrugged. "Probably something to do with hormones."

I sat down on the sofa, legs curled beneath me and peeled the top off the ice-cream. I stuck my spoon into it, and took some.

"Mmmm."

"Nice?" Seth asked, sitting down beside me. I nodded and handed him the other spoon. He dug into it, lifted a piece and ate it. "That _is _pretty good."

I nodded again and just kept eating. He reached down to get something out of his bag. "I also brought some movies. In case you want to watch something."

I set the tub down between us and leaned closer to him to see what DVDs he was holding. "Geez Seth. A few? What did you do? Rob the video shop?"

"More like our sitting room. I didn't know what you'd want."

I looked through them. "The Longest Yard, Anger Management, Bedtime Stories. God Seth, like Adam Sandler much?"

"How can you not? Have you seen his latest movie?"

"Funny People? Yeah, just before we left Australia. What else have you got?" I asked, getting some more ice-cream.

"Fragile, The Others, Saw 1, The House Bunny-"

"You have The House Bunny?" I said, laughing.

"It's Leah's. Like I said, I didn't know what you'd want."

"That's okay Seth. I know that your secretly a fan of Anna Farris." I replied, patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm not. I hated that movie actually. Leah only just managed to get it back from Embry though."

I grinned but then felt it fade away. "Speaking of Embry, you could probably still get there on time."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does he's one of your best friend."

"No really it doesn't. He's only going through with the party because Emily forced him into it. She's been really bored because no one will ever let her do anything."

"So she throws him a party?"

He nodded grimly. "That's the usual Emily. But pregnant Emily is just plain scary."

"Are you sure you don't want to go? I won't mind."

"Nah, it's cool. Plus the real celebration starts tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"I believe we are going clubbing."

"Who is we?"

"The guys. But Collin and Brady aren't very happy."

"Why not?"

"They're under age so they can't come."

I smiled. "I bet they loved that."

"They did."

"So what are we going to watch?"

"I don't care. Just as long as it's not The Notebook."

*****

"Oh my God that's horrible!" I squealed, burying my head in Seth's shoulder.

"It wasn't _that _bad."

"Yes it was!" I mumbled, not looking back at the screen.

"Bronte Agnew. Don't tell me your actually _scared_."

"No!" I said, looking up at him. He raised his eyebrows. "Okay maybe I am a bit. I don't like horror, okay?"

"Then _why _did you pick this film?"

"I hadn't seen it before."

He shook his head. "It's not scary maybe a little creepy, but not scary."

"Easy for you to say."

"What do you mean?"

"You're huge! You could totally take down Charlotte if she came after you! Me? I'm a shrimp."

He laughed. "Bron, I won't let Charlotte come and get you."

"Promise?" I sniffed.

"Promise."

I winced as I heard a bone crack. "Remind me not to watch any of your films ever again."

"I'm telling you, this isn't bad. You should see some Japanese Horror. Absolutely rocks. And all the old stuff too. The new stuff so sucks."

"Your crazy." I groaned.

"No I'm not, I'm just into horror. And my life, best horror story ever."

"I know, just look at your face."

"What this hot thing?" he asked, posing. I would have laughed had I not been so freaked.

"Can I play myself in the motion picture?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I swear those blocks really freak me out."

"I know. How cool would it be to have a set of those for your kid?"

"Ew, blood!" I turned back into Seth's body. "Tell me when it's stopped."

"It's stopped. I take it blood is something you don't like either."

I nodded.

"Come hear scaredy-cat." he said, and lifted me from the sofa into his lap. It was cosy and warm there and I felt a million times more comfortable and safe there. "Do you want me to turn it off? We can watch something else, even The Notebook." he murmured softly in my ear as I shivered.

"No!" I squeaked. "I can't just watch half the movie and not watch the end! I want to know what happens to the nurse!"

"I could tell you." He suggested.

I shook my head. "Not the same."

We sat like that for about another hour until the movie had finished, Seth stroking my hair in attempt to calm me. It worked, though slightly distracting.

"Well I know something that scares you now. Mechanical people."

I shivered at the memory. Somebody was going to have nightmares tonight. "So what scares you, macho man?"

He thought for a second. "I'm scared that something will happen to the people I care about."

Awh!!! "And I was scared that you'd hate me after our little "conversation" after the card game."

I sucked in a breath. "Seth, why did you stop kissing me?"

"I was afraid I was gonna get the chicken pox."

I smacked him across the head. "I was afraid that you'd be freaked out because you didn't know me that well."

My mouth fell open. "THAT'S your reason. Do you know how much torture you put me through all week and THAT'S your reason."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah you'd wanna be."

"Can I make it up to you?" he asked, leaning in closer to me.

"No you can't." I said, sighing and stopping him.

"You get angry at me for stopping the first time, _you_ stop me the second. What's _your _reason?"

I whined. "I have the pox remember? We shouldn't even be this close! You kiss me and you're definitely going to have them tomorrow!"

"No I won't."

"And what makes you so confident?"

"I've had them before."

"Yeah? So have I!"

"And I have a stronger immune system than you do."

"How do you know that?

"It's to do with my…._genes._"

I bit my lip. "Well when you do get them, don't blame me."

He grinned. "I won't." He leaned down again, but this time I didn't stop him. He put his lips on mine and kissed me.

Suddenly, I felt really light-headed and completely forgot about being sick and scary movies and just kissed him back. Finally we were getting somewhere.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his slide down my back. My heart was beating so loud I'm sure he could hear it but I guess I forgot to be embarrassed.

I could have kissed him forever, so you can imagine how disappointed I was when he pulled away. "I think I hear a car in your driveway."

I moaned loudly and he smirked. "Can't we just tell them to go away?"

"I don't think your brothers would like it if they came home and a stranger was sitting in their living room and making out with their sick little sister."

"What if I don't let you up?"

He stood up, lifting me from him and dumping me back onto the couch. I giggled as I watched him gather the extra DVDs lying around the place. He took Fragile out of the player and put it back in its case. After putting them all into his bag, he came back to me.

"May I come again soon Ms. Agnew?"

I brushed a little of his hair out of his eyes. "You had better. Have fun tonight. Wish Embry happy birthday from me."

"I will." He said, pecking me on the lips. "Bye Bronte."

He walked out of the room and I heard the front door open. I followed him out.

Luke was sitting in our car just outside the house. I saw him watch Seth pass and get into his jeep. I smiled and waved when he drove away. Luke got out and practically ran to me.

"Who was that?" That's the most he's said to me in about a week.

"A friend. Why does it matter to you?"

"I think I have the right to know who's been in my house."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled as he pushed past me and went to his room. What the hell was _his _problem?

**A/N: Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. What did you think of the kiss? Good or bad? Thanks for all the reviews and to everyone who adds me to their favourites. Hope you liked this chapter! **

**the pen fatelle: **Yes you can, but it is rare. My friend had them twice. Yeah i know he is, but you have to remember that this is hard for him. He works night and day and then has to come home and play referee for three teenagers.

**skarpia: **Thank you.

**Eskimo Baby: **I know. What would be the chances?

**LadyLovely: **Thanks.

**EmmettLaughedAtMe:** It isn't that bad, just damn itchy. And i hope you touched wood 'cause we wouldn't want your poor aunt to get them after 46 consecutive years without them now would we? I had them when i was 3 and gave them to both my brothers. :) Nah, she doesn't look weird. A scene where Seth scratches her? Sorry but I am not gonna write that. Not through the window, yet.... I think he has too. I believe she asks him about it he next time they see each other. Have you been reading my mind again? I started to try and build towards that with the end of this chapter. B will turn 17 in a few months. I already have plans for her birthday.... And don't worry bout blabbering. I blabber too, as you can see.

**GurlCullen17: **Thanking you.

**xXPassion11Xx:** Yes, a kiss. Tell me what you thought of it please.

**jewlzncoolz: **Hope you liked this chapter. I did, but i think i might just be biased. XD

**Sara McCarty Cullen: **Thank you. Updating, asap.


	11. Phone Call

**A/N: Sorry for the length. Short, i know. **

**Chapter 11: Phone Call  
**

"Hello?"

"Um hi? Is Seth there?"

"Yeah, hang on a second." There was a pause for a few seconds, then someone was banging on a door. "Hey loser! Phone!" I heard a groan.

"Hello?" Came a groggy voice.

"Hi Seth."

"Bronte? You know I love you and all but _what_ are you doing calling at this hour in the morning?"

I laughed and heard him wince. "Seth it's almost one in the day. What are you still doing in bed?"

"Sleeping, which you are now interrupting."

"I am so sorry."

"Thanks for the sarcasm."

"Your welcome. Had a rough night?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. I have a massive headache."

"Headache or hangover?"

"Hangover." he admitted with a yawn.

"Underage drinking? I'm shocked and disappointed in you Seth Clearwater."

"I'm eighteen. That's legal in some countries."

"In _some _countries but not in the one you are currently in and I believe the correct age is twenty one."

"Oh give up the lecture Bronte. Mum's already been through me twice."

"Awh. Can poor Sethy-Wethy not handle a widdle lecture?"

"You sound better. How are the chickens?"

"Itchy, but okay other than that."

"Speaking of that, mum wants to know if you want to come for dinner sometime soon. Once your de-chicken-ified of course."

His mum wants to meet me? Wait. His mum knows about me?

"Tell her I'd love too."

"Will do. Was there a particular reason as to why you're calling me?"

"Do I need one?"

"No I'm only curious."

"I'm bored, there's nothing to do seeing as I can't leave the house."

"So you ring me?"

"Yep. It's too early to IM Tori."

"I feel so loved. I'm the one you ring when you've got nobody better to talk to."

"You have only yourself to blame."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"You tell me."

"Are you off from school tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Would you like some company?"

"Yes. Bring more Ben and Jerry's."

"Do I have to? That thing is going to make you sick. You ate a whole tub yesterday."

"First, it's not a thing. Second, I am already sick. And third, I believe you helped me eat that tub."

"I didn't eat as much as you did which is saying a lot."

"But you did eat it. Just bring the ice-cream. Whatever flavour, I'm not fussy."

"Will do. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"I'm insulted that you don't want to talk to me anymore."

"I do it's just I am really, really tired."

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow than."

"Tomorrow, than. Night Bron."

"But it's morning?"

"_Good night Bron._"

"Good night Seth?"

"That's better."

The line went dead. Shaking my head, I put the phone back on the receiver.

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews from Chapter 10. Short chapter, i know, but the next update shouldn't be to far away. **

**jewlzncoolz: **Thanks. :)

**xXPassion11Xx: **I only realized after you said that.

**EmmettLaughedAtMe: **That arguement may be coming soon. James? Oh you mean Heath. Well he is overprotective but i think he trusts B more than the other two do. Remember, he has already seen them together. One question: what are lemons?

**GurlCullen17: **I know, but if you find a brother who isn't, please swap him for both of mine. lol

**LadyLovely: **I'm so happy you liked it.

**Sara McCarty Cullen: **I have no idea so probably not next chapter. Your welcome. Thanks for reviewing.

**the pen fatelle: **I know. FINALLY!

**Eskimo Baby: **I know. XD


	12. DoggieSitting

**A/N: I know these chapters have been a bit fluffy but let them have their fun, for now. *laughs evilly***

**Chapter 12: Doggie-Sitting**

I opened the door before Seth could ring the bell. "Hey."

"Hi." He replied, staring at the ground. Was it just me or did he look guilty?

"What's wrong Seth?"

"We may have a little problem."

"We?" I asked, edging closer. He took two steps backwards.

"Somebody may have ate your ice-cream."

"Somebody?"

He put his hands up in mock surrender. "I tried to stop her but obviously failed. I wouldn't have brought her here but mum kicked her out of the house." He walked backwards to the jeep which was sitting in our driveway, backing up right in front of one of the backseat doors.

"Her? Should I be worried?"

"Very." He moved away from the door so I could see through the window.

A little black and white husky pup was sitting in the backseat. She yelped happily when she seen me, gorgeous blue eyes looking from me to Seth.

"Bronte, meet Yoshi."

"Oh my God you never told me you had a dog!"

"I don't. She's Embry's."

"Oh she is so cute! Can I pet her?"

"Go for it."

I opened the door and before I could stop her she leapt out of the jeep and attempted to make a run for it. Seth bent down and scooped her up.

"Bad girl. Bad girl." Seth said sternly, struggling to hold her in his arms. I laughed. "You know you're undermining my authority."

"What authority?" I asked, gently petting the puppy on her head. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure. But if she runs away I am not going after her."

I took the dog in my arms. She leaned up and licked me on the cheek. I giggled. "You are so cute!" I crooned, scratching her under her chin. "What did you say was her name again?"

"Yoshi."

"Yoshi? Like the little dinosaur lizard thingy?"

"Yep."

"Weird. How old is she?"

"Nine or ten weeks. Embry's bought her as a birthday present for himself last week."

"And how come you now have her? Hello sweetie. Look how cute you are!"

"He is away for a few days and I got nominated to look after her today. She's going to Jared's tonight."

"And she couldn't just stay at home on her own?"

"No. Apparently, she gets _lonely_." Seth said in a sarcastic voice. "You don't mind her being here for a couple of hours?"

"Of course not. She is just adorable!"

"You won't be saying that in an hour." Seth muttered, locking the car and heading for the front door. I followed him, Yoshi yapping away in my arms.

******

"When is she ever going to shut up." Seth groaned. We were in the back garden and Yoshi had been running in circles for the past half hour, barking as loud as possible.

"She's having fun, leave her alone." My eyes were following the little dog run. I feel dizzy.

"I don't know how she has the energy to do this. She kept us _both _up all night with the stupid barking. Mum threatened to get Charlie to shoot her if she didn't shut up."

"And what would poor Embry think then?"

"He'd think he should of got a quieter, less hyper dog."

I picked another daisy. "Well I think she's really cute."

"You do, huh? Must you disagree with everything I say."

"Yes." I said, trying to ignore him and connect the daisy to the others. It wasn't really working.

"Well we can't have that." he said, rolling over the ground and grabbing me around the waist. I screamed and dropped the daisies that were in my hands.

"Go.....away." I squealed, trying to talk between gasps of laughter as Seth tickled me.

"Just a bit ticklish than Bron." He laughed too.

And that was when Yoshi decided she was missing something and wanted to join us.

She trotted over to meet us, nipping both of Seth's arms so I could get free. I did and stood up quickly, watching her stand guard over Seth, growling. It was quite funny until she got sick all over his tee-shirt. I raised my hand to stifle a laugh at the look on Seth's face. Seeing it, Yoshi turned and bolted down to the very back of the garden and hid in the bushes - were she knew Seth was to big to reach in and get her.

"I guess that's why you shouldn't feed dogs ice-cream." I remarked. Seth turned to glare at me.

"Come and give me a hug Bronte." He said through gritted teeth. I backed away.

"You know what, I'm okay." He sat up.

"No really, I want to give you a hug to thank you for all your wonderful hospitality today."

"I think you should be thanking Embry instead. You know, his dog."

"Oh I'll thank him later."

I fled into the house hearing thundering footsteps after me.

*****

"I found this in Rhys' closet. It's a good bit to big for him so it might actually fit you." I threw the shirt over my head at him, not bothering to turn when he came into the room.

"Thanks." I heard him approach me. "Are you sure he won't mind?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen him wear it in ages." I spun around to look at Seth - and almost fell over.

He was comparing the shirt to his bare chest. It was......Lets just say that I could see just how many muscles he had and how toned they were. "What do you think? Suit me?" he asked.

Somehow I managed to pry my eyes away. "What?"

"The shirt. Do you think it suits me?"

"Um, yeah it does." I smiled. "I'm gonna go find Yoshi. I think you scared her half to death." I brushed the invisible dust off my knees and moved towards the door. Seth swung his arm out and caught me around the waist.

"I never got my hug." he reminded me, bringing me in closer to his chest.

I wound my arms around him, which is a lot harder than it sounds. "Happy?"

"I dunno." He put his hands on my ass and lifted me up so my head was almost level with his.

"I don't remember giving you permission to touch my ass."

He grinned. "You didn't. But you are _way_ to small for me to bend down and kiss you."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe you are the freak? I'm not that small."

"I'm what? A foot and a half taller than you?"

"I'm 5ft 4. That's almost average."

"Your brothers are quite tall. How come you got landed with the shrimp gene?"

I looked away. "My mum was small too."

One of his hands moved up to cup my cheek, forcing me to look at him. He better not drop me. "I'm sorry Bronte."

"For what? Where were we?"

He looked like he didn't want to let it go but he did. "Let me think. Oh yes. Now I remember."

**A/N: So what did you guys think of this chapter? Just a couple of things from Chapter 11..... 1. It takes a lot to get a wolf drunk (forgot to mention that) 2. For those of you who commented on this; yes Seth did say he loved Bronte but i believe neither of them noticed it. I was being super subtle and wondering would anyone notice XD. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**the pen fatelle: **I know 'cause i live here too lol. Thanks. I can NEVER remember terms for stuff and i remembered hearing that, but couldn't remember what it meant. I'm not going to change the rating 'cause i doubt it would be fair now and besides i don't write them scenes so if anything does happen it will only be suggested.

**LadyLovely: **It isn't just you. He did.

**jewlzncoolz: **I love Seth too. How could you not? Thanks.

**xXPassion11Xx: **Good question. This is how i figure it is; When vampires around, the La Push kids turn into wolves. When the vampires leave they're still wolves, more wolves just stop being created.

**GurlCullen17:** Thanks.

**EmmettLaughedAtMe: **'Tis cool. I always get confused with the name James, i know way to many people called it. :) Yes he did. I put my explanation it the A/N so i wouldn't have to repeat myself. XD I thought so too. Relationship status? That's a hard one. There hasn't been any dates yet, but that's mainly because she's had the pox. And they haven't talked about their status yet, but i think they both kind of know, like an unspoken agreement. They're gradually becoming more than friends you know? I think it's always better if you know the guy first before you go and make out with him. I know. the pen fatelle beat you to an explanation. :) I don't write "lemons" but if there is anything it'll be referenced to or whatever. Luke? LOL. Thanks.

**Sara McCarthy Cullen: **Thanks for being honest. I appreciate it a lot!

**Eskimo Baby: **Thanks. I know.


	13. Warm but Casual

**A/N: Sorry this is late. I've been so busy lately! **

**Chapter 13: Warm but Casual  
**

I looked at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair fell in it's usual curls just past my shoulders and I was wearing a long-sleeved black top over jeans. _"Dress warm but casual. Something that's easy to move in." _he had told me. What kind of clue was that?

I shut my eyes. This could all still be a dream right?

Deep breath. I can do this. I can do this. I can't do this!Our first actual date. I don't know why I am so nervous, I just am. Something about the _going out_ part makes me that way.

I glanced at the clock. Seven pm. Seth would be here any minute. Grabbing my jacket I walked out of the house and sat on the wall in front of it. I drummed my fingers to an imaginary beat in my head.

Right on time, he pulled up, the jeep screeching to a halt right in front of me. I opened the door and climbed in.

"Hi." I said, buckling my seat belt.

"Hey." I kept my eyes on the road, trying my hardest not to look at him. Believe me, it's a good idea. I laugh when I get nervous.

"Why are you so nervous Bron?"

My eyes widened. "How did you know I was nervous?" I demanded, staring at him.

"You get a certain look on your face. It's quite funny actually."

I folded my arms. "I hate you."

"And I love you too Bronte." he crooned at me. I smacked him across the back of his head. "Hey!"

"You haven't told me where we're going or what we're doing! I have every right to be nervous!"

"Relax Bronte. We're going to Port Angeles."

"To do what?"

"Does it matter?"

"With you? Yes."

"Can you trust me this once Bronte?"

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise! I wouldn't be the first boyfriend who did this before you know."

"But I like to know my surprises before they happen!"

"But then it's not a surprise."

"Exactly!!!"

"Well you can wait and see 'cause guess what? I'm not telling you!"

I pouted. "Meanie."

*****

"Okay, we're here." Seth said, holding my door open.

"We're were exactly?" I hopped out of the car.

"Look behind you." He whispered in my ear. I turned around.

"_Olympic Skate Centre" _was wrote in gigantic letters over a huge building.

"Skate centre?"

"Yeah, like ice-skating. You ever been before?"

"Rollerblading but never ice-skating."

"First time for everything. Come on. Lets go in."

Holding his hand, he led me inside. The place was deserted.

"Where is everybody Seth?"

"The rink is closed for everybody but us today." He picked up a pair of skates from a bench and held them out to me. "Madam?"

I took them off him. "This must have cost you a fortune." I said, sitting down.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. When was the last time you went out and actually had a good time?"

"I can't remember.""And I'm not surprised." I slid out of my shoes and put the first skate on. It felt heavy and awkward and was very loose. I bent down to tighten it and saw Seth already standing in his.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get them on so fast!"

He grinned. "Loads of practise."

I finally got the other shoe on and tightened. Forgetting I was wearing them, I stood up quickly to join Seth. Bad idea.

"Whoah, slow down. We haven't even got on the ice yet and you nearly fall."

"But that's what you're here for isn't it? To catch me."

He shook his head. "Come on princess. Lets get on the ice already."

*****

"How the hell did you get so good at this?!" I asked, sitting on my ass for about the millionth time. Seth refused to stop me from falling, something about I'd never learn if he helped.

"Practice!" he sang, skating in circles around me.

I crossed my arms. "That's it."

"What's it?"

"I had enough. I am not going to move from this spot. I _refuse _to get up."

Seth laughed at me. "Come on Bron. Do you want me to help you up silly?"

"No! It's not fair! I can't do this! This place just hates me! While you go and bloody twirl around like a flippin' penguin!"

"Penguin? Cool. Do I waddle?"

"Shut up!"

He skated closer. "Awh, poor Bronnie-Wonnies. Is Seth being big and bad to you?"

I stuck my leg out and tripped him up. He fell flat on his face. "Ha. Ha. HA!"

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I can't believe you have to ask."

"Well guess what B." he said, getting to his feet. "_I_ can skate."

"Stop it." I whined, watching him.

"Stop what?"

"Showing off! There's no one even here to show off too!"

"I'm not showing off. I'm just good. You okay down there?"

"It's cold." I called, shivering.

"I did tell you to dress warm."

"And I did but not ice-skating warm! I'm allergic to the cold."

"Awh, poor Bronte. Come on I'll help you." He swirled over and helped me up. He took my hand.

"You're so nice and warm." I said, gripping onto his arm.

"I know. Skating lessons start now. Okay. Leave your legs shoulder length apart and bend them."

"_Bend_ them? I can barely stand as it is!"

"Just bend them. It makes it easier."

**A/N: Like i said, sorry this is late. Things have been crazy lately. By the way, this chapter takes place two weeks after the last one. Thanks for all the feeback from the last chapter. Hope you liked this chapter and please review!**

**the pen fatelle:** I know but i'd tell you anyway since you mentioned it. :)

**Baroque: **Thank you. :)

**maddyys:** Thanks. Will do.

**Embrylover4ever: **Thank you, i will.

**jewlzncoolz: **Thanks. (That's all i seem to be saying. Too many compliments. XD)

**EmmettLaugedAtMe: **Your review had me laughing for about ten minutes straight. Then all day whenever i thought of it. XD Yes she's a real dog. Sam and Emily's pup? LOL. No it didn't. It could of happened but i can assure you it didn't. Not yet anyway. :) Chickens are now gone. Thanks. It's strange 'cause everybody tells me this story is really sweet but i usually don't do sweet. Strange how things turn out..... Yoshi may be appearing in future. :)

**xXPassion11Xx: **Thanks.

**GurlCullen17: **Thanking you. Sorry my update has been late.

**Bronte II: **I love your name it rocks! Yes he can. I'm glad i got you interested in him. Thank you.

**Sara McCarthy Cullen: **Your welcome. Thank YOU for the review. They make me feel so special. :)


	14. Smirking

**Chapter 14: Smirking  
**

"What are you smirking at?"

"Smirking? Me?"

"Yes you." I said, looking curiously at him. He still _was _smirking despite what he had said.

"Nothing." he said, kissing me gently, then went back to twirling my hair around his fingers. "Hey wasn't your hair straight yesterday."

I rolled my eyes. "No shit Sherlock. The magic of hair straighteners. You noticed that?"

"Of course I did. It's hard not too. I prefer your curls."

"Awh, thanks."

"Your welcome." Seth said, kissing me again.

"Guys! Can you keep it down? I'm trying to work here!"

"My house Collin. Go somewhere else if you don't like it."

"This was the quietest house I could find."

"What about Embry's?"

Collin snorted. "He has "a friend" over. Even Quil got kicked out."

Seth sighed. "Sorry about this. Our house becomes kind of like a drop off point. They mostly just walk in as they please." he whispered to me.

I smiled. "It's okay I don't mind."

"Just remind me to get better locks."

"Hey Seth." Collin called from the kitchen table again. "You speak French?"

"Are you kidding me? I flunked. Capital F." Seth answered, untangling himself from me and sitting up on the sofa. "Why?" I sat up too.

"I have French home work to do idiot."

"When's it due?"

"Yesterday." He groaned. "If I don't get like an A on this she's gone fail me. I hate French."

Seth got up and walked into the kitchen. I followed. "Sorry mate. I haven't got a clue."

"Let me have a look." I said, pulling out a chair and sitting beside Collin. He handed me the page he was supposed to be translating. "The whole thing?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Read this interview with the French actress, bla bla." I quickly scanned the piece. Do you understand any of this?"

"Very little."

"Okay. Do you want me to go through it with you?"

"YES! You speak fluent French?"

"Yeah Bron, I didn't know you did."

"You never asked. Tori's parents are French. Her dad speaks English but her mum and grandpa speak very little and since I used to spend most of my time around them, it was easy to pick up."

"Didn't know that either."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Seth."

"I'd like to know more."

I grinned. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Eh guys? Can we focus on helping Collin now?"

*****

"Thanks for helping Collin earlier. I think he really appreciated it. I know his mum will too."

"That's okay. Glad I could help."

We were standing on my doorstep, door open and talking in whispers. Heath walked past, head down not noticing either of us. He was singing "Happy Birthday" to himself.

"When's it your birthday?" Seth asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Well if it's his birthday soon then it's yours too right?"

I played with his fingers, locking and unlocking them through mine. "This day, two weeks."

"Halloween?"

"Yes."

"That's interesting. What do you want for your birthday?"

"What? I don't want you to buy me anything!"

"When girls say that it always means buy me something nice."

"What girls?"

"Just girls in general."

"Listen Seth. I don't want a thing. Please, no fuss, no surprises, no parties, no nothing."

"You don't leave me with much.""Promise no fuss."

"I promise no fuss."

"_Seth._"

"Okay, okay I promise."

"Good. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye my love!" he sang dramatically. I smacked him. "You have got to stop doing that. Soon you're going to give me permanent brain damage."

"You mean you haven't already?"

"Nope. Night Bron."

"Night Seth." I leaned in to kiss him, did so than pushed him down the steps. "Careful. Don't fall." I said when he stumbled.

"See you soon."

I walked inside and closed the door. I nearly had a heart attack when I seen Heath standing in front of me.

"So that's our future brother-in-law that Luke isn't happy with."

Heath had a habit of calling everyone who I date that. It gets quite annoying.

"What do you mean "isn't happy"?"

"He doesn't like him, dunno why. I'd be careful. I believe he's planning to tell Rhys."

I groaned. Great. Rhys just _loves_ when I date people.

"I like him though. He seems cool."

I stared at his back as he turned and walked to his room. What the hell?

**A/N: I know nothing really happened in this chapter but i was just trying to set up for later chapters. I forgot to mention last chapter that i'm sorry to my best friend Woo-Woo (long story) who i based Bronte on last chapter when she came ice-skating with me and refused to get up in the middle of an extremely busy rink, who i laughed at. Funnily enough she has never been ice-skating with me again. **

**the pen fatelle:** So do i.

**Embrylover4ever: **thanks.

**Queen Sable: **It makes me go awh too. Heath and Luke do, but Rhys doesn't, yet. I promised AGES ago that she would get to meet the whole pack soon, but the story hasn't gone as i had planned, so i'm not sure when. Some might appear on their own though before she meets them all together like Collin did today. And she'll be in on the secret quite soon i believe. That scene has been running through my mind for the last week!

**Sara McCarthy Cullen: **You don't have to, but it does make it easier. I always find it's next to impossible to skate with your legs dead straight. You move better too.


	15. The Crazy Boyfriend

**A/N: This chapter was a little weird but i'm still trying to build up to stuff.**

**Chapter 15: The Crazy Boyfriend  
**

"Are you sure you don't want a lift home?" Matthew said for about the millionth time today.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"You live a good walk away. Last chance."

"I'm _fine _Matt. I'll walk. See you tomorrow." I started to head out of the car park, but something caught my eye.

A familiar looking guy was leaning up against an equally familiar jeep.

"Hey!" I called, jogging over.

"Hey B. What took you so long? I've been waiting for you for _ages_."

"Drama queen." I muttered. He must of heard me 'cause his face split into a huge smile.

"You want a ride home?"

"Sure." I said, jumping into the jeep. Seth threw my bag into the back.

"Why were you planning to walk?"

"How did you know I was going to?"

"Your car is over there." I followed his gaze. From across the car park, I seen Luke staring at us. _What __the hell is his problem? _

"Oh, um, Luke was getting on my nerves." I replied.

"Eh Bron? Earth to Bronte!" Seth said, waving an arm in front of my face.

"Uh what?" I asked, looking at him. He sighed.

"I asked how school was. Your head is seriously in some clouds today."

"Oh sorry. It was fine. Boring and annoying but fine." We finally pulled out of the car park. I waved at Luke as we left. He seemed to get even more pissed.

"Hey Seth?"

"Uh-huh?"

"There's this Halloween party on soon and apparently anyone who's anyone goes and....." I trailed off.

"And?" he prompted gently. I glanced up at him.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtocomewithme?"

He laughed. "You know somehow, I actually understood that."

"Will you?"

"Of course. When is it?"

"Two days before Halloween. The twenty-ninth."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I'm busy that night."

"Oh." I said, looking at my hands. He reached over and took one in his. It was huge compared to mine.

"I'm sorry Bron. I can't get out of it. If I could you know I'd definitely go with you."

I smiled. "I know."

"I'll make it up to you. You doing anything for your birthday?"

"I don't know yet. It depends on if my crazy boyfriend decides he wants to surprise me."

"I'll have a chat with him. See what he's up to.""Thanks.""You are going to go to this party anyway without me okay?"

"Okay."

"I mean it B. I insist you go partying."

"You're so weird. Most boyfriends wouldn't want their girlfriends to go out. You know, all those boys….""And all those girls too." He pointed out. I stared at him, than burst out laughing. He laughed too. "I should be _very _worried, shouldn't I?"

"Of course."

*****

I waved as he drove away. Smiling, I slipped inside the door quietly, locked it and turned around, bumping straight into Rhys. What's with everyone's obsessions to give me a heart attack lately?

"Who was that?" Uh-oh.

"A friend." I answered, shaking out of my coat. The house was so much warmer than it was outside.

"A _boy_-friend maybe?"

Yes. "Maybe."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Can I please have one straight answer out of you?"

No. "Of course."

Rhys sighed. "I'm only worried about you Bronte. I know it's hard, moving to a new place but your not acting as I thought you would have."

As you thought? What am I? Your lab rat?

I didn't answer. Rule number three: If you can't come up with something sarcastic, don't say anything at all.

"Bronte, I just want you to be happy. You haven't made any friends-"

"Actually I have. If you were around more maybe you'd know that."

He continued as if I hadn't heard anything. "And now you've started a relationship with this man-" Man? MAN? "And it isn't healthy for you."

"And how would you know if something is healthy for _me_?" I asked through gritted teeth. Note to self: Find Luke's mobile and flush it down the toilet.

"I've seen loads of cases like this-"

"Cases? I'm your sister not one of your fucking cases!"

"Don't speak to me like that!"

"Than don't speak to _me_ like that!"

"Look! I'm not going to argue with you anymore. The bottom line is that I don't want you to see him again."

"Get lost Rhys. Go interrupt in Luke's life or something. His girlfriend's the one who's the problem." I stormed out of the room, heading for my room. I took care to stamp my feet as loud as possible and slam every door on my way.

I am going to murder Luke!

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and please review again!**

**jewlzncoolz:** i know i think he has a habit of saying it. I guess you'll have to wait to find out.... XD

**LadyLovely:** Should be soon. And it may be a lot more interesting than the last one....

**EmmettLaughedAtMe: **That's okay i forgive you lol. Yes it was a girl. :) He hasn't inprinted. He and Leah are the only "original" wolves who haven't. You gave me the weirdest dream after mentioning that. Yes he has. Whether that dream gets shared? I don't know. I can't promise anything. Lately my muse has gone haywire and none of my stories are sticking to the plans. XD Yes, date no. 2 should be soon. And i have plans.....*is laughing evilly* ahem.

**Queen Sable: **I haven't a clue yet! I guess he'll just have to surprise us all. They won't be crashing this next date, but maybe the one after that!

**Sara McCarthy Cullen: **Your welcome. Thanks for reviewing!

**Isha Cullen: **Yes he does and yes she is. It does suck. I have an older brother who constantly reminds me that if he finds out i have a boyfriend he'll break his legs. But you know what? What he doesn't know can't hurt him. lmao


	16. Running, Screaming and fainting

**Chapter 16: Running, screaming and fainting**

"Pretty loud isn't it?" Matt yelled at me over the music.

I nodded. We were at Jake Mills' house, the guy who was hosting this party. Party of the year my ass. This is pathetic compared to the ones I remember crashing with Tori and Lissy.

I looked around the room we were in. It was packed. Some people (mostly girls) were wearing fancy dress I noticed, though not the traditional kind. They had turned angels, devils, vampires and other stuff like that into sluts. I wonder what those poor mythical creatures would say if they seen themselves portrayed like that.

Cow was an angel tonight. It's funny really. For once she's showing just how much of a slut she really is. Right now she's sitting in the corner making out with my brother. Believe me, an image that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

Right then our host came around and somehow managed to fit himself between Matt and me. He completely ignored Matt and turned to me.

"Hey Agnew."

"Hi." Jake Mills was a senior at school, who also played on the football team (don't ask me what position. I don't understand sports). According to Matthew, his parents had just handed him the house keys tonight and told him to have a good time.

"So you having fun?" he asked me sliding closer. I had to admit he was good looking, but his reputation as a player and his annoying attitude was enough to turn me off. Besides, I already have the best boyfriend ever, who should be here, and better have a damn good reason as to why he's not.

My eyes scanned the room. For a second, I could of swore I saw someone with brown skin, just like Seth's. When I looked again, it was gone. Probably just the lighting in here.

"Oh yeah I mean this party is like so cool you know. Best I think I've ever been too." I heard Matt snicker. From Mills' smile, I take it he didn't understand my sarcasm.

"I'm not surprised. I throw a great party." he said, leaning in to kiss me. I pushed his face away. "Oh, wanna play hard to get do you?"

"No. I don't _want _you at all. Go and fish somewhere else Mills. I'm sure there's plenty of girls here that would be willing to sleep with you but I'm not one of them."

"You're a little bitch to tease me like that." He growled at me.

"Oh yes because this is the first time I've seen you all night but somehow, maybe through my great telepathic powers I have been teasing you."

"I know you want me."

"Get over yourself."

"Well you know what Agnew? I can just do whatever I want and get away with it."

"No, you can't." Matt said from behind me. His tone was firm and almost a little scary. He didn't play any sports, but he was just as big as Mills, which meant that the threat carried out. "I don't think she wants you around."

Mills glared at him, then stood up. "You'll regret this Agnew. Every girl wants me, including you, you just don't know it yet." he stalked away. I turned to face Matthew. "Thanks, I owe you. I don't think he ever would have gone away if you hadn't been sitting there."

"It's fine. That guy really gets on my nerves. He used to bully me when we were in grade school."

"No way. What happened?" I tried to imagine a young Matt being beat up by Mills, which seems impossible if you look at Matt now.

"My older brother found out. He wasn't to happy."

"You have an older brother?"

"Yeah, he's in college. He took Mills out of it. Got himself in loads of trouble but it worked. Mills rarely comes near me now."

*****

"Are you sure you have to leave me here?"

"Yes. Sorry Bronte, I have to be home by one and it's almost now."

I was leaning on Matt's car door, talking through the open window. "Go then. I don't want to be the one who get's you in trouble."

"Bye Bronte. I probably won't see you until after the break so happy early birthday."

"Thanks Matt."

"See you later." I stepped back from the car and watched as he drove away. Smiling, I went to make my way back to the house. Maybe I'll go find Heath and beg him to drive me home….

I walked on, almost falling when I stumbled, but something caught me. Arms.

"Hey Agnew." A drunken voice said. Oh God.

"Get off me Mills."

"No. It was you who came looking for me."

"Your insane, and really pissed. Let me go."

"No one out here to hear you scream." he sang in a horrible voice.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled, trying desperately to remember the "lessons" Rhys had given me, Tori and Lissy back in Sydney. We hadn't taken it seriously, but I remembered enough.

"_Use your elbows. Sorer and more effective then punches because they're unexpected."_

I jabbed both my elbows back into his ribs. He seized in pain and let go. I took a step away from him.

We both stood facing each other. I screamed as loud as I could.

"Jesus Agnew, shut up! No one can hear you with the music anyway."

He was right. I was going to have to take care of this on my own. I couldn't run, he was blocking my way. I couldn't move backwards far, there was cars, he'd trap me.

"Didn't I tell you Agnew? We could of done this the easy way but you just had to be awkward."

"_Move forwards, not backwards. He expects you to go backwards." _

I screamed again. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my keys in my left hand. The points showed through my knuckles.

"For fuck sake Agnew I told you not to scream!"

What he hadn't realised was that it was supposed to be a distraction. I ran forward, punching him in the ribs with my left hand. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I dropped the keys and ran as fast as I could towards the house. Where is the house again?

I heard him laugh from somewhere behind me. "Lost Agnew? Serves you right you fucking little bitch."

I stopped. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest. Okay. Calm down. You can do this. The yard wasn't that big. Breathe Bronte.

There had been lights right? At the front door? I spun in a full circle but could see no lights. He must have turned them off.

I jogged forward. There was no lights _anywhere_. And he knows this area a lot better than I do.

"That was a dirty trick you played on me Agnew. I think you should be punished don't you?"

He was in front of me. Right in front of me. He stepped forward and slapped me. I tasted blood on my lips.

I turned sideways and ran again. I heard him run after me. Luckily I was faster. I didn't even know I could move like that.

I turned another corner and collided with what felt like a brick wall. My knees buckled but arms caught me. I had a strong sense of déjà vu.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, pounding my fists against his chest. I attempted to kick him too but he lifted me just before I could.

"Whoah, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself." the voice was deep and rough but also kinda gentle. And it was obviously not Mills.

I stopped squirming. "Please help me." I whispered, trying to fight the urge to cry.

"Help you?" the voice asked softly.

"Mills. He's been trying to, trying to....." I choked back and couldn't bring myself to say it. I felt so tired and scared.

"It's okay Bronte. It's okay." he soothed, instantly reminding me of Seth, which made me feel a little better.

"Ag-new. Ag-new. Where did you go Agnew?" Mills called from somewhere. I felt my rescuer shake slightly.

"I'm going to put you down for a minute Bronte but then I'll be right back okay?"

I nodded. I was lowered to the ground, my back against the wall. I lifted a hand to my mouth. Blood covered my fingers.

"Let me see." The voice said. He was back. He crouched down, tilted my chin up and inspected it carefully. "It's just a busted lip, but all the same I think we should get Leah to look at you."

"Leah?" I could feel myself go sleepy and I instantly wanted to go to sleep.

"Yes. She'll look after you."

And that was when I fainted.

**A/N: I wonder can anyone guess who B's rescuer is. I think it's quite obvious but.... Thanks for all your reviews guys! And please do it again, mainly 'cause it makes me feel good. :) Thanks for reading!**

**the pen fatelle: **I know.

**LovelyLady: **Thanks sooo much for reviewing.

**Sara McCarty Cullen: **I don't think they will be making up anytime soon. Luke is the real jerk. Thanks for reviewing and reading!

**xXPassionXx: **I think it's the actual site 'cause that happened to me last week trying to read someone's story. Either that or both our computers are broke. :) I think you should see in about two chapters how Heath feels about B and Seth. I had that convo running through my head all last night. It's quite funny.

**jewlzncoolz: **I know i'm just so evil aren't i? Lol sorry.

**GurlCullen17: **lol thanks for reviewing.

**EmmettLaughedAtMe: **LOL. Cow shall be creeping her way back in i believe. I _am_ quite the violent person, i admit, bring on the blood and guts! They have a fight in one chapter, not sure which one though. And i can just imagine him trying to stand up against Seth lol. And Embry! Quil has Clare remember? And i shall not tell you any of my plans, i'm just going to let you wonder and go crazier. XD There's a reason both Embry and Leah get quite a few mentions in this story but i shall keep it to myself 'till i see how this story turns out.


	17. Hey Sleepy

**Chapter 17: Hey Sleepy**

The first thing I noticed when I woke was how hot it was, which is extremely unusual for Forks.

I turned in the bed I happened to be lying in to see Seth sitting on the edge of it, beside me.

"Seth?"

"Hey sleepy."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were away. Wait. What am I doing here? And where is here?"

He laughed at me quietly. "You're in my house, in my room. You're here because Embry brought you here and I'm here because you're here."

"Don't confuse me anymore please Seth." I moaned at him.

"What are you confused about Bron?"

I looked up into his eyes, seeing my own reflected in them. "I don't know."

He smiled, brushing my hair away from my face. "I don't want you to be confused."

"I don't want me to be confused either."

"You scared the shit out of me tonight Bronte Agnew. Do it again, and I'll murder you. Then I'll bring you back from the dead, and murder you again."

My mouth twitched, trying to stop a smile. "How will you bring me back from the dead?"

"I have a couple of friends who owe me some favours." He was trying to pull off a serious face, but failing. I laughed at him.

"Who are your friends?"

"None of your little beeswax." he said, stroking my nose. I wrinkled it.

"Yes it is."

"How do you figure that one out?"

"Well if he or she is going to bring me back from the dead, than technically it is my business."

"My contacts generally like to remain unnamed."

I smiled. "I see. Seth?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"Bronte, listen to me. This wasn't your fault. It's that fucking....." Seth shivered. I leaned over and took his hand, which I realised was shaking slightly. "I will kill him if he ever comes near you again. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, to protect you from him. This is all my fault." He said, shaking his head.

"Oh Seth! This isn't your fault either! Please don't say that. I feel so guilty. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I didn't have to go to that party."

"Maybe both of you are at fault." A voice said from the door. Seth grabbed a book from the floor and flung it at him. He caught it. "Ooh. Pride and Prejudice. I never knew you were a fan Sethy-Wethy." He called walking on.

"Yeah? At least I can read!" Seth called after him. "I'm sorry. I'm grateful to him and all, but he really gets on my nerves."

"It's okay. I think we were both getting too soppy anyway. And I don't like soppy."

"Me neither." He leaned in and kissed me. I winced slightly. Seth groaned. "That is going to be torture."

"It'll heal in a few days."

"I don't think I can go a few days without kissing you Bron."

"I don't think you have much choice. Though just 'cause the lips are off limits, doesn't mean anything else is."

He grinned mischievously. "I like your thinking."

"I like my thinking too." He leaned down again, but this time started kissing my neck.

"Seth?

"Mmm-hmm?"

"I've decided I'm going to tell Rhys what happened. But on one condition. You come with me."

He pulled away, which I instantly regretted. "Are you sure?"

"Very. There's no way I'm doing it on my own. And I wouldn't ask anyone else."

"In that case I'd be honoured."

**A/N: Okay guys, i know it's short and you've been waiting for ever but i have good reasons. First, i went back to school so time is hard to come by. Second, i've had a slight block with this story but it's gone now. And third, this stupid site won't let me post new chapters so i had to find a really long awkward way of doing it. If anyone's having the same problem, feel free to PM me. Next chapter shouldn't take as long hopefully. **

**jewlzncoolz: **I know i am. Sorry i took so long.

**LadyLovely: **Do you know now?

**Isha Cullen: **I'm loving our little convos.

**EmmettLaughedAtMe:** I'm sorry Mills came out of the blue. See, i'm a stupid writer. I forgot that he had been introduced in one of the drafts but you guys hadn't seen him yet. Oh well, my bad. Sorry everyone. And no drowning, not messy enough. XD I know. We're working on trying to get her some girlfriends. I'm tired of him too. I know the last chapters haven't been great 'cause i hit writer's block last week, which was a nightmare. I'm hoping they'll get better from the next chapter on.

**GurlCullen17: **Yes, good guess.

**xXPassion11Xx: **I am so sorry i am late updating. I'll try be quicker.

**Bronte II: **Thank you.

**Sara McCarthy Cullen: **Thanks for reviewing!

**whizabeth: **lol.

**Eskimo Baby: **Thanking you. I'll try update faster.

**greeneyes123: **I'm glad you like it.

**Tally-H: **Ooh, i like that word.

**maddyys: **will do.

**IcePrincessFireQueen: **Lol. thankyou for reviewing!


	18. These Words Are My Own

**Chapter 18: These words are my own, from my heart flow  
**

"_There was a boy who had a girl and Laura was her name. B-I-T-C-H, B-I-T-C-H, B-I-T-C-H, and Laura was her name."_

"What the _hell _are you singing?" I asked, leaning in the door frame.

Heath stopped. "Oh, hey Bronte."

"Well? What was that?"

"You didn't hear what happened yesterday, did you?"

"What happened yesterday?" I folded my arms.

"Laura came on to me."

"WHAT?"

"She came on to me."

"How? When? Why?"

"Yesterday, round one. I was here on my own and she came and was like "Is Luke there?" all innocent and I said "No" and she invited herself in. About ten minutes later she attempted to kiss me but I pushed her back. She claimed she forgot that I wasn't Luke and went home."

"Oh my God. Did you tell Luke?"

"Of course. I've been his brother for seventeen years and she's been his girlfriend for two months and he believes her shit over mine. Fucking ridiculous."

"Poor Heath. I believe you, if that helps."

"Thanks Bronnie. I was just talking to Liss." he said signalling to the phone in his hand. "She says happy birthday."

I grinned. "Cool." Lissy was my other best friend from Sydney, and had been Heath's girlfriend for like a whole year. I felt sorry for both of them when we left, I think we all expected to hear wedding bells in the near future. And I would have loved Liss as my sister.

"Doing anything today?"

"Um, Seth's taking me somewhere. Not sure where, but I'm sure we'll soon find out."

"Does Rhys know?"

"Yes! He's actually cool with it! Shock of the century. See, once he met Seth, he couldn't possibly not like him. Everybody who meets Seth loves him." Heath grinned at me. "What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Technically, you just said you loved him."

*****

"Come on Seth! Walk faster!"

"I'm walking fast enough. And why do we need to? I don't want to.""'Cause I said so! And it's my birthday so you have to do what I say!" I told him, skipping along.

"I think your hyper. You remind me of that time Embry gave Claire skittles. Talk about bouncing off the walls."

I laughed. "I'm just happy!" And I was. Seth was so amazing too me. First a picnic, than a movie _than _dinner. What the hell next?

He lunged forward and scooped me up into his arms. I faked a scream.

"Oh be quiet." he said into my ear.

I giggled. Okay, maybe I was a teeny bit hyper. "Now, come sit down."

"Come sit down? That's kinda impossible when I can't _move_."

"Oh, well I'll sit you down than." I felt Seth pulling me down onto his lap. Looking around I realised we were now sitting on a park bench. Wow that was quick. "Now. I have something to give you."

"Something to give me? Ooh. What?"

He rolled his eyes. "What happened to I don't want anything?"

"Yeah well now you have something I want to see it."

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "Wait." He pressed a hand down on my head.

"What?"

"You're bouncing. I mean literally bouncing."

"I'm bouncing?"

"You didn't notice?"

"I'm bouncing? Cool."

"Right now I'm certain Embry tampered with the picnic. Anyway, I promised I wouldn't buy you anything…"

"Yes…?"

"So I didn't." He reached into his jacket pocket and slowly withdrew his hand. "I thought I'd give you this instead." He held out his hand, open and I saw something glittering. I took it from him.

"Oh my God." I breathed.

"Well that shut you up."

I ignored him and looked at the necklace in my hands. Its chain was made of what seemed like hundreds of tiny links, each connected to the next. Around it's middle hung a the outer shape of a silver star. It looked so delicate but when I fingered it I found that it was the complete opposite. It looked like silver but I had my doubts.

"Oh my God." I repeated, looking up at him. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it about three years ago. Do you like it?""Are you kidding me? It is so unbelievably gorgeous!"

"That's what Leah and mum said. It was lying in a gutter. You have to think who would be crazy enough to throw that kind of thing away. Must of cost a fortune."

"Maybe there's a story behind it. Did you ever have it looked at?"

"Yep. Took it to the jewelers in Port Angles. The guy was stunned. Apparently its not even made of silver. He hadn't got a clue. And if you look here, and really closely," He flipped the star over in my hands. "There's some kind of inscription on it."

I bent my head to look closer and sure enough there was tiny but neat writing traced all the way round the star. "What does it say?"

"No idea. It's in no language that anyone recognises. It's quite the mystery. But since she never came looking for it, its now yours."

"Thank you!" I said, flinging my arms around his neck and almost knocking us both over. "Will you put it on?"Lifting my hair up, he clicked it around my neck.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it Seth! And you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you too!!!" Oh Jesus I did not just let that slip.

"You love me?" Seth repeated, looking carefully at me.

I nodded.

"I love you too Bron."

My heart did little back flips. "Really?"

"Really. And I guess that's why I need to tell you something."

"Tell me something?"

"Yes. Something that you should probably know."

"Ooh what is it? No let me guess! You're a secret undercover spy working for the Russian government who has been sent to assassinate Barack O Bama!"

"Eh, no."

"Your name isn't really Seth Clearwater and you're really a teenage fraudster who has been cashing fake check all over America!"

"Isn't that a movie?"

"Leo was so cute in that film… Ooh! Your Santa Claus!"

"_No_."

"Oh my God you're gay!!!"

"NO! Can you let me talk please?"

"Sure, go ahead." I said laughing.

"Right." he took a huge breath. "Bronte Agnew. I am, a _werewolf_."

I was silent for a minute. And then….

"You're…. a….. werewolf?" I asked, almost crying with laughter.

"Can I ask what's so funny?"

"Yes Seth, you're a werewolf and I'm a vampire."

"Bronte…"

"A werewolf. Oh." I leaped out of his lap and started skipping back down the street. "Where are the cool zombie dancers?"

"What dancers? Geez, Bron. Now you have officially gone loopy." For once he was struggling to keep up with me.

"You know, the cool zombies. _"It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark. Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart. You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it. You start to freeze, as horror looks you right between your eyes, you're paralysed." _I sang, spinning and twirling on the pavement.

"Did you just quote Michael Jackson at me?"

"Are you going to chase me Seth?"

"Bronte, I'm deadly serious. I'm a werewolf and so are all the guys. Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Jared, Paul, Sam, even Leah."

"Seth its _Halloween_. Yeah right. _"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night, and no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike. You know its thriller, thriller night, you're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight."_

**References:**

_"There was a boy...." _This goes to the tune of the kids song Bingo.

_The star necklace_ belonged to a character in one of my non-fanfic stories. She got into one of her little tantrums and threw it away.

_"it's close to midnight...." "Cause this is thriller...." _Lyrics of the song Thriller by Michael Jackson. The zombie dancers feature in the video and are so awesome.

_"These words....." _Lyrics of the song These words By Natasha Bedingfield and the biggest inspiration for this chapter. It's lyrics also suit the chapter.

**Bronte II: **Oh thanks so much! lol. Thanks.

**jewlzncoolz: **Thanks for reviewing!

**the pen fatelle: **It was the first thing that came into my head. :)

**Baroque: **I'm sorry i cut that bit out but i thought this was way more interesting.

**IcePrincessFireQueen: **It was the first one that came into my head, i have no idea why. Don't worry 'bout rambling. I love ramblers!

**Eskimo Baby: **I know.

**Sara McCarthy Cullen:** Your welcome. I'm sorry i cut that bit out. But basically Rhys though still suspicious doesn't mind him. Thanks for reviewing!

**Isha Cullen: **Thanks Isha. xxx


	19. Wolf or Not?

**Chapter 19: Wolf or not?**

**TC4JH4EVA!: **He told you WHAT?

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **That he was a werewolf.

**TC4JH4EVA: **And what did you do?

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **I may have laughed at him.

**TC4JH4EVA!: **BRONTE!!!!

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **What? It was Halloween night! What would you have done!

**TC4JH4EVA!: **I know but B, what if he was telling the truth?

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **The truth? Oh I forgot I'm talking to the wrong person. You're the superstitious freak.

**TC4JH4EVA!: **Am not!!!

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **Are to. I should be talking to Lissy. She's not the one who constantly wears a pentagram around her throat!

**TC4JH4EVA!: **How did you know about that?!

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **I'm your best friend, I know everything.

**TC4JH4EVA!: **Slightly creepy. But still Bron, a werewolf.

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **OH FOR GOD'S SAKE VICTORIA! HE WAS MESSING!!!

**TC4JH4EVA!: **I'm still not sure. And I'd be pretty freaked B. Wolves are scary.

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **Oh and what do you expect me to do? Call Dean and Sam and tell them to get there silver bullets ready? WEREWOlVES don't exist!!!

**TC4JH4EVA!:** I'm just saying, is he the kind of guy who would tell you this? Joking or not?

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **Well he was joking, so it doesn't matter.

**Lissy: **Hey guys whats up?

**TC4JH4EVA!: **Brontes boyfriends a werewolf.

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **He is not!!!

**TC4JH4EVA!: **Is too!

**Lissy: **Um guys? Can we chillax for a second? Whats going on?

**TC4JH4EVA!: **Seth told Bronte he was a werewolf last night.

**Lissy: **.....

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **Well like I said it doesn't matter 'cause he isn't!

**TC4JH4EVA!: **He so is.

**Lissy: **But a werewolf? I thought they didn't exist.

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **That's cause they don't!

**TC4JH4EVA!: **Then why would he tell you he is if he's not?

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **I dunno

**Lissy: **Maybe he's convinced he is a werewolf but actually isn't.

**TC4JH4EVA!: **I hadn't thought of that.

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **GAH! EVEN FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD YOU TWO ARE ANNOYING ME!

**TC4JH4EVA!: **OMG look what I found on Wikipedia!!! _Werewolves are often granted extra-human strength and senses, far beyond those of both wolves or men. The werewolf is generally held as a European character, although its lore spread through the world in later times. Shape-shifters, similar to werewolves, are common in tales from all over the world, most notably amongst the Native Americans, though most of them involve animal forms other than wolves._ OMG he's Native American isn't he???

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **Don't be an idiot!!!

**TC4JH4EVA!: **I'm not an idiot! Something's up with that dude.

**Lissy: **Wolf or not, I agree with Tori.

**StupidBlondeNdCO: **You two are insane

**A/N: I know this was another short story, sorry.**

References:

Tori get's her superstitiousness from my friend. XD

_"Call Dean and Sam" _Characters from the show Supernatural (Tori's favourite) that i have recently become addicted to.

**the pen fatelle: **I know poor Seth :)

**maddyys: **I know, i was in an odd mood

**IcePrincessFireQueen: **She may possibly come in, i haven't decided yet. Your welcome. I wanted it to be a bit more realistic and unique than other imprint stories.

**green-eyes123: **Lol

**Sara McCarty Cullen: **Your welcome. I know, i feel kinda sorry for him. I think the real problem is going to be is convincing

**Carlaina: **Oh thanks so much! Yeah sorry 'bout that. I try to keep that as minimal as possible as i'm not a cursing person. Lol

**Bronte II: **Yes i was trying to get a reaction that no one would expect. ^.^

**EmmettLaughedAtMe:**I love it too! That's cool. Something weirds going on with this site. That's been happening to me too. Lol I doubt i would either. Sorry you'll have to wait a bit longer in misery!

**jewlzncoolz:** I know this stupid site is annoying me! Nothing is working right! Thanks. I hope it works for you soon, i know it can be really annoying


	20. I swear, it's the truth

**A/N: This chapter is for my friend Megz. It's her b-day on Sunday and she hates when people know, so.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGGIE! Hehe now everyone knows. Me so evil. XD**

**Chapter 20: I swear it's the truth**

I met Matthew as I came out the front door and we walked together to the car park.

"I just heard Simone Taylor bragging about what happened."

"Bragging?"

"Yep. Except now there's a new twist to the story. Apparently it's your fault now and you came on to him."

"Oh I heard that already. Bathroom number three's latest gossip. And strangely it seems to be wrote in writing that seems almost identical to a certain farm animal who happens to go Moo-moo."

"I'm sorry this happened Bron. I could of given you a lift or something."

"It's cool Matt. It wasn't your fault and anyway I'm fine."

"But all the stories."

I shrugged. "Who cares? It's not as if I was popular before or anything. And besides. The people who matter the most know it's not true."

"Right. How was the _rest_ of your break anyway?"

"Good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I said, smiling as I spotted my favourite jeep parked in front of us. "Matthew? I'll catch up with you tomorrow. I'm going to go meet someone."

"Oh okay. See you then."

"Yeah. Bye."

I skipped over to the jeep, grinning. My gorgeous and wonderful boyfriend grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to his body.

"Hey.""Hello my prince. Come to whisk me, the damsel away from this hell hole with loads of fire breathing dragons?"

He smirked. "Something like that, I guess. How was school?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Yes."

"It was the same as always."

"And how's that?"

"Boring, full of _bia_tches and very tiring."

"So does that mean your too tired to come home with me?"

"Eh, let me think about that. NOPE!"

"Well in that case….." he bent down and kissed me silently on the neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face away so I could kiss him back. I could feel Seth's mouth curl upwards underneath mine. Sadly, a loud _ahem_ broke us apart.

I glanced around spotting Mr. Roberts, my science teacher standing in front of us with his arms folded. Oops.

"Agnew." He said, inclining his head at me. He looked over at Seth. "Cut back on the PDA's okay? Ms Hughes isn't big on them."

"Yes sir." I replied, almost moving to salute him. I felt Seth's silent shaking laughter through my back.

His eyes narrowed slightly before he turned and walked away. I laughed too.

"He seems nice." Seth commented, instantly returning to kissing me along my neck.

"Depends on what your definition of nice is. He's a physco in class. Can we get out of here now? I've already been stuck here for six hours."

"Of course we can." He answered, leaning down to peck me one last time.

"Hey Bronte! What did Roberts just say? No kissing."

I groaned. "Get lost co-Laura."

She walked closer, flicking her long hair over her shoulder. Luke was following close behind, reminding me of a dog.

"Who are you?" She asked Seth, really rudely. Anger flared up inside me and I felt his arms tightening a little instinctively. Boy he knows me too well.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Laura, Luke's girlfriend."

"Good for you."

"You're supposed to tell me who you are."

"Am I really?" He was toying with her in the way you play with a little kid. And I'm not exactly sure she realises it. "Well I guess I better tell you just 'cause you told me to tell you. I'm Seth, Bron's boyfriend."

"Oh her boyfriend?"

"Didn't I say that?"

"I just wasn't sure if you knew about what happened at that Halloween house party." Oh how kind of you to share that with my BOYFRIEND! He knows anyway, silly moo-moo.

"And what was that?"

"Bronte came on to a senior and than when he rejected her she beat herself up and claimed that he raped her." Wow. So creative."Funny. I heard a completely different story."

"Obviously your sources were wrong."

"Really? Maybe you're right. Maybe Embry should get his eyes checked. And his ears."

"Maybe he should."

"Can you two not talk as if I'm not standing here? It's really annoying." I managed to put in. I appreciate Seth standing up for me and all, but if he gets to fight with cow than so do I.

"So how old are you _Seth_?" Cow asked, clearly ignoring me.

"Is it any of your business?"

"Not really. I was only curious in how much of a paedo you are, dating a seventeen year old girl."

My mouth fell open. Had Seth not been holding me back I would have ran up and slapped her. I AM GOING TO MURDER THAT STUPID LITTLE GAH!!!

"But I'm really not surprised seeing as she is the biggest whore ever."

My eyes flashed dangerously. I had the strange urge to kick Seth in the shins to make him let go, but I had the feeling Seth wouldn't even flinch. Instead, he let go completely and set me down behind him.

He walked up to her. She seemed to shrink back a little.

"Don't dare call her a whore."

Luke pushed Cow gently out of the way. "And what are you going to do about it?" He said, squaring up as much as possible to Seth, which is pretty damn pointless, not to mention, hilarious.

"Don't tempt me. The only reason I haven't touched you yet is because I care more about your sister and her family than to go and make a show of her family."

He turned and walked towards me, snatching my hand and pulling me after him. I followed, not that I had much choice. Like I cared anyway.

"You know I wouldn't have minded if you had bet him up."

"I know but you'd probably regret it later on."

"No I wouldn't."

"A _way_ later than. Do you believe me yet Bron?"

"No."

"What the hell is it gonna take to convince you?"

*****

"I bet you have homework to do." He said, pausing.

"What's homework?" I replied, pulling him back down so our lips met.

"The thing you complain about every single evening?"

"My mind seems to have gone blank on that subject."

"I'd bet." We kissed again, this time a little more passionately. That was until Embry walked in and disturbed us.

"Ewh, get a room people."

"We have a room Call. Why don't you get your own house?" I answered, pulling my mouth regretfully away from Seth's. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Didn't you here? I'm going to buy this house off Sue."

"You and what money?"

"My secret stash. Happy late birthday by the way. I would have got you something, but you didn't get me anything so I guess we cancel each other out."

"Ah thanks, I think."

"And I heard that Seth let you in on our little secret and you still don't believe him. Its been what? A week? Why do you have to the awkward one? Most of the others believed it in like a week."

"Get lost Embry." Seth growled.

"Hey! I'm just saying what we're all thinking…" he backed out of the room, smirking. If I was not in such a comfortable position I would have almost got up to strangle him. Almost.

"Ignore him."

"I can't. Is that how you feel? That I'm awkward?"

"I hate this. Every time he comes he makes you paranoid."

"Tell me." I begged, locking his fingers in mine.

"I am kind of disappointed that you don't believe me."

"I'm sorry Seth."

"Nah, don't be. I know this is hard for you. I'm just starting to worry that you'll never believe me."

"Me too."

**A/N: So my peeps, please tell me what cha ya think. The title of the chapter is only 'cause i have that song from Dirty Dancing stuck in my head. (RIP Patrick) **

**Bronte II: **He'll get over it, he's a big boy lol. Nah i think at the moment he'll just do anything to get her to believe him.

**EmmettLaughedAtMe:** I'm mostly going to leave you wondering on that. I don't think it's that she's trying to reject the idea, more that she only doesn't think it CAN be possible. ^.^

**IcePrincessFireQueen: **Lol, so am i.

**crazycharl: **Lmao, i'm trying! It's hard to find time, no matter how much i like to write this.

**Isha Cullen: **Lol, i love being super duper hyper, i bounce off walls XD and i scare myself. Lmao. Thanks so much!

**Sara McCarthy Cullen: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Carlaina: **Lol, my mum always does that to me. Sometimes? I'm pretty much weird 24/7. Normal doesn't even exist! LOL. I'm curious. What would "someone" send after me? *is crying with laughter* Thanks. XD

**REASON WHY SETH DOESN'T CHANGE IN FRONT OF B (since some people want to know): **To transform he would have to either (a) transform, burst all his clothes and prove his point. Than be left naked in front of her. (b) take off his clothes than transform than change back and put all his clothes on. Either way, he'd be left in a pretty comprimising position. Why not rip out a tree? I'd run away if someone did that in front of me.


	21. I just want you to know who i am

**Chapter 21: I just want you to know who i am  
**

"I better go."

I groaned. "Do you really have too?"

"Yes I really have too."

"I can't believe you are ditching me for _Sam_."

"Well I am. You'll be fine. I won't be long. And Embry's here with Yoshi anyway."

"Oh yes 'cause Embry being here makes _everything _better_._"

"If it helps, he'll be in the shower."

"Mmm, that will help. Please don't leave me."

He kissed me again. "I'm not going through this again. Goodbye Bronte." He detangled himself from me and stood up, smoothing his clothes trying to make himself look a little more presentable.

"You better be quick or their won't be a house to come home to!" I called as he left the room. I heard his booming laugh fill the house.

I rolled over onto my stomach and went back to reading _Pride and Prejudice. _It was the only book I could find in this house and when I showed it to Seth, he swore it wasn't his.

He must have been gone about five minutes when the doorbell rang. Sighing, I pulled myself off the couch, abandoned the book and went to answer it.

"Uh hello?" I said, leaning up against the door frame. A tall, blonde guy and a small, cute girl stood in front of me. They were both looking at me, but the girl (who was shorter than me if that's possible) was smiling in a kind of creepy way.

"Hi." She said in a voice that sounded a little hyper.

I nodded, waiting for them to say something. This time, Blondie answered.

"We were looking for someone."

You know that little voice that sometimes speaks to you in the back of your mind? Guess what? It started talking.

"_Why don't you let them in?"_

Uh, let me see. They randomly turn up on Seth's doorstep, I've never seen them before in my life and one of them has a freaky little smile.

"_Don't be stupid, they seem nice."_

Yeah and the child catcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang seemed nice too and look what happened to them kids.

"_Let them in." _It said, a little more forcefully.

Can't you take no for an answer?

"_No."_

And that's the reason I'm the one in charge. I don't trust them.

"_You don't trust anyone."_

"OH SHUT UP!" I told myself, accidentally out loud. Blondie was now rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. Oops. My bad. Well, serves him right for turning up on this doorstep.

All of a sudden, Yoshi came running out the door, standing right in front of me at my feet. She was barking really loudly, as well as growling. Good, _good_ dog.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know what's come over her. She's usually the quietest little thing ever." I said, in the most fake voice I could manage. Quiet my ass.

"Could you call her off please?" The guy said, his golden eyes narrowing at Yoshi.

"I'm afraid not. She doesn't really listen to what I say. You'll just have to wait 'til she gets bored I suppose."

He stared into my eyes and it took everything I have not to look away.

"Do you know where Seth Clearwater is?" Seth? What the hell did they want with Seth?

"Possibly."

Blondie sighed. "Is he home?"

"Nope."

"Can we come in?" The girl asked, dancing forwards.

"Nope."

We all stood looking at each other for about a minute. Nobody spoke.

"Hey Bronte what the heck have you been letting Yoshi at? I could hear her from the shower!" Embry was saying, coming down the hallway to meet me at the front door. He stopped, standing extremely still when he seen our guests.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?"

**A/N: So guys, i apologise. This chapter is really short and probably not worth the time i have maken you wait but it was either get a little now or wait two weeks for a long chapter. Try guess who the visitors are. I think it's really obvious. But you won't find out 'til the next chapter. XD **

**Carlaina: **I'm sorry i'm late. I' m surprised "someone" didn't send "something" after me. I know, i'm sorry. I'm working on upping the drama. Yes i've seen other people doing it and i liked it so that's why i do it. And i'd have to reply. You people make it a heck of a lot easier to write this. xx

**whizabeth: **So do i. Beating with hammer and removing eyes with sharp forks? Oooh, i like. Believe me, i'd be very tempted to write that in. XD

**EmmettLaughedAtMe:** Uh huh. I think it's about time she came back. Of course he's shorter than Seth! Seth's huge! lol. Hopefully, we'll get her to believe. :)

**Bronte II: **Yes, she is. She's also partially based on some girls i know, but they don't know that. :D Thanks!

**xXPassion11Xx:** I know this stupid site is driving me nuts. Thanks. They are strong, it's just hard for her to understand. But she will, i guess, eventually....

**jewlzncoolz:** Thanks so much for reviewing!

**MiNam3IzVIVi: **Thank you!

**-PerkyWeirdDorkyGirl-: **I am sorry i haven't gotten back to you yet. School is crazy. I'll get back asap! xxx


	22. Eavesdropping

**Chapter 22: Eavesdropping**

Do you know how easy it is to spy on these people? I swear, you'd think they'd be a little bit more careful.

"There's a rogue heading this way. We thought you'd like the heads up."

"You weren't wrong there." I heard Seth murmur. I leaned in a little closer to the door, straining to hear better. Why do these people have to speak in such low voices? And what the hell is a rogue?

"Just the one than? Easy peasy." Embry said really loudly. There was a loud "ssh". "What?"

"Bronte's in the other room, remember?"

"So what? She already knows about us." Embry replied and was immediately sshed again.

"But she didn't believe Seth." Somebody argued back. Anger flared up inside me. Who did they think they were to sit and talk about my love life? And how could Seth let them? He was sitting right there!

"She's just being awkward. Leave her alone and give her some time. I seem to remember how long it took _you _to believe it Brady." Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why the hell is Embry being the one to come to my defence?

"Look can we not discuss my personal life?" Seth said, sounding a little annoyed. About bloody time.

"Personal life or not, I think it's time this conversation ended. The subject happens to be standing at the door and has been listening to every single thing we have said. And she's not so happy with a couple of you right now." The blonde guy, (Jasper, I think) drawled from somewhere in the room. That was the first time he had spoken. How the heck did he know?

"Bronte?" Seth called gingerly, almost as if he was scared. I pushed aside the door and walked in.

Every single head bar Jasper's turned to glare at me as I came into the kitchen. Oh come on. I was only eavesdropping.

"Maybe you should come sit down." Sam indicated to Seth. He stood up and motioned for me to sit down on his seat. I did and he rested his hand lightly on my shoulder.

"So Miss Agnew." Jasper began. "I take it that there is a lot that you don't understand. Where would you like us to start?"

I looked at him close fully, than turned to Seth. "I'm confused." I told him. He smiled.

"About what?"

"The whole wolf thing. You weren't lying were you."﻿

He shook his head.

"Whoah I feel like such a fool. And everyone here is one too?"

"Apart from Alice and Jasper, yes." Embry chipped in.

"But you two know about them? How?" I asked Alice. She glanced at Jasper, who stood protectively behind her.

"We are vampires."

"Vampires?" I squeaked trying to sound calm. Vampires as in _I suck human blood _vampires?

"It's okay." Seth whispered in my ear. "There cool ones. Veggies."

Vegetarian vampires? Freaky. Well I guess if Seth trusts them I should to, right? _Right? _

"Okay. Vampires and wolves. And a rogue?"

"A lone vampire who travels around on their own." Alice chirped in.

"And let me guess. It's not a human friendly one right?"

"Exactly. And that is what the wolves are hear for."

"This is totally nuts." I said shaking my head. "Vampires, werewolves-"

"Actually we're just wolves, not were-ones." Embry interrupted.

"Ooh-kay. And _wolves_. What are you going to tell me next? That unicorns exist?"

"Nah they died out years ago."

My head was swirling from all the new information. I think I'm going to be sick.

"So what happens now, with the rogue?"

"We hunt it." Seth answered from behind me.

"Hunt it?" I whispered, turning to face him.

About six chairs immediately started scraping the floor as everybody in the room except Seth and I stood up.

"We're just going to wait outside. Come find us when you're done." Sam said, walking out the door. One by one everyone filed out, including Alice and Jasper, until we were all alone.

"I don't want you to go Seth." I said, burying my head in his neck.

"It's not for about two weeks Bron."

"That's not what I mean." I mumbled into him, breathing in his smell deeply, trying to calm myself down. Inside, I am freaking out completely. Seth going to fight vampires?! Can you blame me?

"Bron?"

"What if you get hurt?" I whispered, pulling myself up to look into his eyes. They softened a little bit.

"Bronte."

"No. Don't _Bronte _me. This is serious Seth, a fight."

"Bronte, this is what we do. We've been through a lot more than this before."

L"And what if this is different than before? What if something happens that you didn't expect or goes wrong?"

"You're over reacting."

"No I'm not! I'm really worried about you."

He smiled a little at that. "Worried? About me?"

"What do you think?"

"Bron, this _is_ the kind of stuff we we're made to do, and we're awesome at it. I promise I'll be fine."

"You better be. Anything happens to you, and I'm going to murder you."

He managed to keep a straight face for about a minute, then burst out laughing.

"I'm serious!"

"So am I."

**A/N: Ugh, i hate this chapter. They get better though. Sorry for the wait guys! School is nuts at the moment and i'm trying to balance the workload. Next chapter won't take so long. ** **As always, thanks for reading and please review!**

**the pen fatalle: **Yep. Thanks for reviewing!

**crazycharl: **LOL. You'll marry me? Cool! I'm afraid though that there is already a waiting list to be my finace. You are now number 3. If someboday drops out i'll let you know. XD

**green-eyes123:** lol i know. It was a lot like that actually. :)

**heather2012: **Thank you.

**Carlaina: **Them? Now i'm curious. Yes i know teachers suck!!! I think they just exist to make sure i've no time for anything else but stupid work.

**Bronte II: **Because Seth was the nicest towards them last time they were around and he would trust them easier.

**jewlzncoolz: **he he he. I'm sorry, i really am evil.

**xXPassion11Xx: **Thank you!

**EmmettLaughedAtMe:** Hmm maybe there was a hiddenreasonthatwillsoonberevealed why he couldn't. But i ain't saying nothng. :) Unfortunetly it's just Alice and Jasper for now. I AM jealous lol. Awh! I'm obssesive like that too! *holds hand up* CYBER HIGH 5!

**Sam: **Geez talk about obvious. Do you really want to start an argument over the INTERNET? I know lol. Well he's a cool blondie, unlike the fredo stealing tinsy one we know. Thanks, I so know. I love your name, see? Will and Dean belong to MISE, you can keep Sam. And Richard and Jace are mine too HA HA! And you spelt it wrong! It's MWHUHAHAHAHA! P.S, WILL HATES YOU!

**Sara McCarthy Cullen: **Ssh relax. It is. You sound a little hyper lol. Thanks.

**-PerkyWeirdDorkyGirl-: **I am determined to write back to you asap. And you changed you name again! Jusst when i was getting used to the old one!

**oooooh!!!: **lol i love sugar rushes. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kaze Arashi Farrell: **Possibly ;)

**Eskimo baby: **Thanks!


	23. Heading for an Emotional Breakdown

**Chapter 23: Heading for an Emotional Breakdown**

"Bonnie's, Bonnie's Bonnie's!" Claire sang, running about the house. I had sat for half an hour this morning trying to teach her my name but obviously that was a complete failure.

It was D-day in La Push and Seth and all the others were off to fight the "rogue" thingy. I had been totally freaking out this morning before Seth went so he decided to ship me off to Sam's where I could "_help Emily look after Claire."_ Next time, he gets to mind the hyper four year old.

"I know what we do now!" Claire asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the sitting room.

I groaned. Do you know how hard it is to keep this kid busy? So far today, I have: taken her for two walks, read to her, let her play "hairdresser" and "horsey" and made cake with her. She's cute and all BUT CAN'T SHE JUST TAKE A NAP?

"We're watching Hannah now!" she yelled at me, switching on the tv.

_Not Hannah Montana! Please help me! I'll do anything just no Hannah Montana!_

"You're four! You shouldn't be watching that preteen crap! You should be watching like The Wiggles or High Five or something."

"What is the Wig-les?" she asked, looking innocently up at me.

"Huh? You did _not _just ask _what_ the Wiggles are."

"What is the Wig-les?" she repeated.

"They just happen to be the coolest, most rocking pre-school ban-"

"SSH!" she screamed at me. "Hannah's on now!"

Great I get shut up for that stupid stuck up-

"YOU GET THE LIMO ROUND FONT! HOTTEST…. EVERY SHOE EVERY ONE!" Claire sang along with the tv. Actually, it was more like _screeching_ along with the tv.

I hit my head repeatedly off the arm of the couch. Seth, you are so dead. Next time I take the vampire and you take the freaking Montana. I need a miracle. Somebody please give me a miracle!

Right on cue, there was a loud crashing noise, coming from the kitchen. Not exactly what I was looking for but hey, I'll take it.

"Claire? You stay here with Hannah okay? I'm just going to see if everything's okay."

"OOOHKAY!" she replied, eyes glued to the screen. What the hell is so special about that show anyway?

"Emily?" I called quietly as I walked into the kitchen. She was standing by the island, both her hands gripping the edges. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just dropped the bowl." she said, her voice sounding a little strained.

I grabbed the brush and dustpan from the wall opposite and began to sweep all the glass up from behind her. I threw it all into the bin than and came back to stand beside her.

"Thank you Bronte."

"It's my pleasure. Emily you don't look fine. What's wrong?"

Her eyes squeezed close. "I think my contractions just started."

"No. You can't be."

"I am Bronte."

"But it's not due for another three weeks!"

"Well it feels as if it wants to come now."

"No it's not coming now. It can't come. I can't deal with this right now. Tell it to come tomorrow or next week or something, just not now."

"I don't think it works like that sweetie."

"Gah! I swear Emily, between you and Claire I am going to have an mental breakdown! Okay so what do I do?"

"I need to get to the hospital."

"Right so I'll call an ambulance."

"And Sam?"

"I'll call Seth. Come on. We need you to be comfy." I took her by the hand and led her into the sitting room. I fixed the cushions up on one couch to make a pillow, than helped her lie down. Claire sat up on the other one.

"Aunty Emily? What's wrong Bonnie?"

"Aunty Emily isn't feeling very well Claire. Would you be a very good girl and turn down the tv and look after her while I make a few phone calls?"

"Yep." she whispered. I backed out of the room and dialled 911 one my mobile.

"Hello how may I help you?" A woman said on the other end.

"Uh hi. I need an ambulance from the address twenty one Ocean Front to La push Hospital?"

"Of course. What exactly is the problem?"

"My friend has gone into labour."

"An ambulance will be there in ten to fifteen minutes."

"Thank you."

"Have a nice day."

I hung up and went back in to see Emily. Claire was sitting on the ground beside her stroking her hair.

"The ambulance will be here soon."

*****

Now, I am officially panicking. It's been half an hour since I first called and I've called three times since than and still no ambo! Not to mention the fact that neither Seth, Embry or Billy were answering their phones! Can't anybody in this damned town answer their flippin' phones!

"Bonnie, Emily's getting sick again." Claire called, sounding not in the least bit worried that I was going to have a heart attack any minute and she'd be left to deliver a baby.

"Emily, this ambulance doesn't appear to be coming anytime soon so I'm going to find another way to get you there." I said, running around like a headless chicken. I picked up my mobile and dialed the familiar number.

It rung a couple of times. "Come on, come on, pick up."

"He-lloooh?"

"Heath!" I practically screamed down the phone, delighted that SOMEBODY was actually answering.

"Ah, no it's Luke actually."

"Oh, Luke." Great. The annoying and hopeless trip. "Is Heath there?"

"No he went out."

"What are you doing with his phone?"

"He left it in the kitchen so I decided to answer it."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you at home later than." I was about to hang up but he stopped me.

"Whassup Bron? You sound a bit worried."

I bit my lip. Do I tell the bitch? "Uh, we need a ride to the hospital."

"Hospital? What's wrong?"

"Emily's gone in to labour."

"Holy shit! Here, stay there. I'll come pick you up. Wait where are you?"

Surprised, I repeated the address.

"Give me ten minutes to get there."

He hung up on me as I felt my mouth drop open. Luke, of all people was coming to help me? What the hell happened to _him_?

**A/N: I haven't much to say except thanks for reading and reviewing! Oh and if anyone doesn't know who the Wiggles are, i will shoot you. :)**

**the pen fatelle: **lol i know

**EmmettLaughedAtMe: **I'll try work in another convo before the end (you may have realised that the end is actually getting really close *sniffs*) I'm a noisy biatch too lol. I like reading your rambles! Please continue to ramble! XD xxx

**Bronte II: **Really? I feel incredibly proud of myself now! Thanks!

**jewlzncoolz: **Thanks jewlz (that is my new nickname for you!)

**heather2012: **Tough question. It really depends. The main problem is to actually get my hands on the computer. I wish i could bottle time 'cause i really don't have enough. :(

**Isha Cullen: **You changed your pic lol. I know I'm so AWESOME aren't i? Lmao. xx

**green-eyes123: **But we are all vampires greenie. Is it not the most normal thing ever? Lol

**crazycharl: **Lol, yep. The things we crazy people do for another chapter. XD

**Carlaina: **I read your new chapter i just have to review yet. I will asap promise. I want you to send them over. XD Of course.

**GET LOST: **Ok let's see. 1. They're all mine. 2. You don't have the authority to give me Will. 3. AH! I didn't think of that! 4. Love it. SO damn catchy. 5. I can't believe she doesn't like it either. 6. Thanks i know. DON'T BE SO MEAN!

**Sara McCarthy Cullen: **It's cool. I go totally crazy when i'm hyper i freak people out, it's funny. THANK YOU for reviewing!


	24. Junior

**Chapter 24: Junior**

"Emily, I know it hurts but can you please not break my fingers?" I said, biting my lip as she squeezed even tighter. She groaned in response.

"Aunty Emily is having her baby." I heard Claire tell Luke. She was sitting in the front seat, chatting away. Luke grinned at me in the mirror.

"Yes, I know."

"Where do babies come from Uncle Luke?"

Well that wiped the smile off his face. "Ah I think Aunty Bronte would be better at explaining that kiddo."

"But she asked you Lucas." I pointed out, trying to help Emily sit comfortably, which wasn't really working.

"You're the girl, you tell her."

"Just tell her about the bird or something."

"What bird?" Claire asked, turning around to look at me, seatbelt crossed around her back.

"A stork thingy that carries babies in its beak and leaves them on mummies and daddies doorstep." Claire's mouth formed a silent "oh" as Emily moaned in pain. "Ah Luke? How long does it take to get there?"

"We'll be there in a few minutes I think."

"Yeah can you hurry it up a little?"

"Doing my best Bronte. Give me a chance."

"Emmy's having her baby, Emmy's having her baby!" Claire sang, only adding to my massive headache. I decided to try again so picking up my phone, I dialled Seth's number. Once again, it went to voicemail, but this time I left a message. It went something like this:

"SETH CLEARWATER! IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER YOUR PHONE IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

When I hang up, Luke was staring at me through the mirror again.

"You know, I feel sorry for that guy."

Ignoring him, I turned round to Emily. "How are you feeling? Wait no, that's a stupid question."

"Not good. Please, please get us to the hospital quick. The baby's going to come soon and I need the drugs."

"I know Emily. We'll get there soon, really soon."

*****

I walked out of the ward and into the hallway were Luke sat, leaning into the wall. He stood up when he saw me come out.

"Hey. How's Emily?"

"A little better. They gave her some kind of drugs to "ease the pain" but they can only do so much. Remind me never to get pregnant."

"I think Rhys would be delighted if he heard that."

"Probably. Where's Claire?"

"One of the nurses took her to buy something for Emily in the shop. I think she could see just how much I was struggling. The kid's cute and all, but it's a nightmare to look after her."

"Tell me about it." I sat down on the seat beside the one he had been sitting on. He joined me.

"Tough day?" he asked, looking closely at me.

"You have no idea. And on top of all this, I haven't heard from Seth since he left this morning."

"You're worried about him?"

"Yeah."

"He'll be okay." Luke told me confidently.

"You have no way of knowing that."

"Well thinking like that isn't going to help anyone."

I glanced up at him. "What's wrong with us Luke?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're here, talking away about my _boyfriend_ who you _hate_."

"I don't _hate_ him. I just don't-"

"Know him? I know. But we haven't talked this much since we left."

"I guess we haven't. I'm sorry I've been a jerk lately."

"And I'm sorry I've been a bitch."

"No you're not!"

"True."

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. "Luke will you go and check on Em while I take this?"

"Sure." He said, getting up and walking away as I pulled out my mobile. Not bothering to look at the caller ID, I answered.

"Seth!"

"No actually this is Bob from Bob's Butter on highway 1. We were wondering if you'd like to purchase some Bob's Butter. It's real goood." "Bob" at the other end cracked up laughing.

"Tori!"

"What?" she asked, still laughing.

"So not funny right now."

"Yeah your right, it's hilarious."

"Tor, I really have to go."

"Why? Wassup?"

"A friend is in labour and I'm at the hospital trying to call her husband so he can be here for the birth but my stupid boyfriend isn't answering his phone. I'm hanging up now.""Ooh don't. Your life is better than TV!"

"Tori get a life or something!"

"Fine. Call me later and tell me how all went."

I hung up the phone only to answer it when it rang a second later. "I told you I didn't have time for this Tori! I'm hanging up."

"Wait wait Bron. It's Seth. You know, the one that you've been threatening to kill all day."

"Seth you bitch! Thank God! Okay listen. I need you to get Sam down here asap."

"Where's here?"

"La Push hospital."

"The hospital? Why are you at the hospital?" he asked, his voice sounding worried.

"Emily's in labour."

"Holy shit!"

"My thoughts exactly. Just get down here fast!"

"We're coming. Be there soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

*****

Seth led me into the ward by the hand. Inside, Emily lay in the bed with Sam beside her, baby in his arms. Seth squeezed my hand gently as we walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Sam said, smiling at us.

"Hi Sam. How are you feeling Emily?" Seth replied, wrapping his arms around me.

"Good. A heck of a lot better now."

Sam smiled at me. "Do you want to hold him Bronte?"

"Oh, um, I don't want to be intruding."

"Your not intruding. You've been here the whole time for Emily and I am extremely grateful to you. I think you deserve the right to hold the baby after all your hardwork."

He stepped forward, telling me to put my arms in a crook like his were. I did so and he placed the baby in my arms so gently. Supporting his head with my left elbow, I looked down at him.

"Hello." I whispered, watching his little chest move as he breathed. His eyes were closed and his tiny hands were wrapped in fists. He barely made a sound and felt so small and light in my arms as if he was only a doll.

"What's his name?" Seth asked. I realised now that Seth was leaning his head on my right shoulder and looking at the baby.

"Sam Levi Uley." Emily replied. Seth snorted.

"Vain to name him after yourself don't you think Sam?"

"I made him so I can call him what I like."

"_Too_ much info."

"Ssh!" I whispered at him. "You'll wake him up." I watched as he yawned, than snuggled his head back into my arm. "He is so gorgeous."

"Of course he is, he's mine and Em's."

"Which brings us on to our next question." Emily said, shifting so she was sitting up in her bed. "Every one is already going to be like and uncle or aunty to Sam but we would be honoured if you two would be his Godparents."

Seth looked at me, smiling. He took Sam's hand in his. Although they were both the same, brown skin tone, Sam's was much smaller than his.

Looking at them both, I answered. "I think we'd love to."

"Welcome to the pack Junior."

*****

Seth laughed again as I retold him all of today's event's, right up until he came.

"When we have kids we are so not naming them after me." He said, pulling me along the beach. It was really, really early, so we were the only one's on it.

"_When _we have kids?" I questioned him, feeling my eyebrows rise.

"I meant _if_ we have kids."

"No you meant when. As in, it's-just-a-matter-of-time-before-we-have-them kind of way."

"Well isn't it?"

I opened my mouth but closed it again, not sure of what to say. He led me over to a bench of wood, sat me down and knelt in front of me. "Bronte Kayla Agnew. I love you so much and one day I fully intend to have a life with you. A house, kids, a dog." I laughed as he took my hands. "And one day, I intend to marry you and I promise I will. I promise that I will one day try to give you all these things. But not yet because I don't want you to make any decisions you could regret in the future."

"Seth I wouldn't."

"I know. But just in case."

"Do you know that you are the sweetest person I have ever met?"

"Well I'm not surprised."

"Thank you. Oh and Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your vampire?"

"Oh he was a coward. He ran away as soon as he saw us coming."

**A/N: Okay so i think i beat my own record for cutseyness. I hope you are still liking this story and please review to tell me what you thought.**

**Crazycharl: **I don't think so lol. I am sorry about your head. Just if you find this chapter funny, stay away from the table! lol

**the pen fatelle: **Poor you. I feel your pain. Claire might be kinda based off my little cousin who loves to "play" (TORTURE) me, especially with Hannah Montana.

**heather2012: **Thank you. I'm happy you liked it.

**Carlaina: **Well i hate to tell you this but once i call you sonething, you're stuck with it so from now on, it's Carl. XD It's like i started calling my friend Meggie even though she hated it and now everybody calls her that. Sorry Carl. :)

**maddyys: **I did too. I used to love them but i was afraid of the Dorothy the Dinosaur. ^.^

**green-eyes123:** LOL. Yeah, so is my cousin, but at least i don't have to live with her. Sometimes, i'm happy i'm the only girl. Thank you!

**jewlzncoolz: **Nope, thank God. thanks xxx

**xXPassion11Xx:** I know. Thanx!

**GurlCullen17: **Don't let her fool you. She's actually evil. (she's based off my cousin).

**EmmettLaughedAtMe: ***shakes fist at you* HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW? I'm in two minds whether to send Will after you or not. *shudder* Now the telitubbies should be shot. She DOES suck. I only wrote about it 'cause Claire's based off my cousin who makes me listen to the soundtrack over and over again. Well you do do stupid things at sleepovers. Oh thanks! Lol. He was in this chapter 'specially for you. You know what cheers me up? Watching them twats John and Edward singing on You tube. Oops i did it again was the funniest thing ever and i still crack up thinking about it. Stalk me, and Will will shoot you. He is kinda overprotective. :) xxx

**Bronte II: **Don't worry about it. Ff has been playing up recently. Thank you for the review.

**SystemTwilightError: **Thank you. I love compliments like ours because i'm just so vain. :)

**Eskimo baby:** I know. xxx

**Robinhoodfan13: **Lol i had to look up why you said poor seth at chapter 19 'cause i couldn't remember. I'm such a blonde. Thanks for reviewing.


	25. The Rogue

**Chapter 25: The Rogue**

I walked out closer to the sea, watching the tide come in and out. I pulled my sleeves over my hands and squeezed my arms around my body. Maybe he was right and I should have brought a coat. Like it's only December for God's sake and we haven't been having snow for the past two weeks. Smart Bronte, real smart.

I whined, shivering from the cold. So maybe walking out like that wasn't the smartest idea but I have the right to be angry. And he was way out of line.

"Well hey beautiful. Something on your mind?" I heard a voice from behind me. I spun instantly, almost falling in the sand. There was a man standing there, looking at me. I swallowed, feeling super creeped out. His deep black hair fell untidily into his eyes, so I could barely see them. But I could of swore I saw a glint of red in them.

I stepped backwards a little, trying to make it look natural. I failed. "Who are you?"

"I think the question is who are you?" He edged forward slightly, sending back waves of déjà vu. Right now, instinct was telling me to run but my feet felt stuck to the ground. "I'm surprised that those stupid little doggies let something as pretty as you go running around on your own. It isn't very safe around here."

Doggies? How would he know about that? Unless…..

"Oh my God." I whispered, watching my breath in the cold air. I stepped back again.

"He ain't gonna help you now sweetheart." He sniffed. "You know you smell gorgeous."

"I knew I shouldn't have put on that perfume this morning."

He laughed softly. "Time to die. I'm going to eat you slowly."

I backed away more, him following me. He pushed me, making me fall on my but into the sand. My hand landed on a branch, slitting my hand open. I gasped in pain and my other hand automatically flew to Seth's necklace which I always wore, as if it would give me some kind of magical protection. _Somebody help me please. _

He stopped, as if hearing my thoughts. "And what is that you're wearing?" he asked, kneeling in front of me. I could feel myself shaking as he lifted the star with one finger. He dropped it immediately, almost as if it had burned him. He stood up.

"Loving the star. Once your dead I'm going to take it as a nice little token. But now it's your time to die."

"See _that _is where I disagree." An unfamiliar voice said from behind me, and everything went white.

**A/N: I know it's been a while and i'm sorry! But life has been crazy. I know it's another short chapter but i felt i had to split this one from what comes next. Leave a little anticipation, you know.** **You can try and guess who it is but i am telling you now you won't be right. :) **

**Carlaina: **Sorry Carl. I totally forgot how they call her Kayla 'cause in my mind i think of her as Caitlynda (prob because i know people called Caitlin). I didn't mean to, my brother was just talking about a girl in his class and i was looking for a name so.... 15 as of yesterday. When you are put through the Hannah torture method, you won't need to ask what's wrong with her. No they haven't come yet. :( I'm still waiting. Carl can be a unisex name. People call me Ash and Ash can be a boys name (like from pokemon :D) I'm sorry but Carl sticks.

**Bronte II: **Lol my brother's named after my dad but i am NEVER naming my child Aisling, unless the daddy has a cool name, than it won't be his either :) Lol.

**SystemTwilightError: **Lol thank you. I really don't know what's wrong with me. This story is the first ever slushy one really. They're usually in your face, sad ones. It's a nice change though. lol. I love not doing tha laundry.

**jewlzncoolz: **Thanks jewlz! Geez, you always make me feel really good with the compliments. XD

**xXPassion11Xx: **lol i don't blame you. She does believe him now but i guess with the whole rouge thingy she hasn't had time to go into shock.

**EmmettLaughedAtMe: **Less boring for me too. Really? I'm going to read it back while listening later. Nope, but i feel it will be soon. *rubs hands together*. LOL. Spying? Tut tut. lol. xxx

(To anyone reading this next comment, just so you know it's totally irrelevant to MBF.)

**I know: **Thanks. Don't worry about killing her. believe it or not, you actually want her to stay alive 'cause it's big doo doo if she dies. I'm watching season 5 and it ROCKS. I can't believe S is willing to wait a year for it. xxx

**the pen fatelle: **Awh. Thank you!

**Eskimo Baby: **me too. :)

**IshaCullen: ***shudders in sympathy for you* It's totally cool. Hope running's going good for you. I hope it's not as cold as it is hear or i'd die. Lol. It isn't Riley. To be honest, he's just a little person i put in s i could introduce someone to you guys. You'll meet him next chapter.


	26. Michael

**A/N: Once again i have to be so sorry for being late! Stuff is mad busy!**** This is the final chapter guys! All that's left after this will be a short epilogue. I'm so grateful to everyone who has reviewed and been reading, i have gotten more than 200 reviews! *does happy dance* I love you ALL and i hope you like this chapter. I know it's a little weird but ah well.  
**

**Chapter 26: Michael**

I sat up, totally confused. I was sitting on a white floor, in a white space, what would have been a room if I could actually see any walls. Up ahead of me I could see a man standing, his neck craned back so he was looking upwards. I got up and walked to him. He didn't even turn to look at me.

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter?" he snapped his fingers and everything changed. I felt the air ruffle around me and heard the sound of children playing. We were standing on a small stone bridge, the one I remember from all the long days I spent here when I was a kid.

"Yeah." I watched as my six year old self ran off after my brothers. "That's just beyond weird."

"It's your head not mine." He said, leaning over the bridge and running his fingers through the water.

"So this," I indicated with my hands. "All this is in my head?"

"Yes."

"So the vampire was in my head too?"

"No. He was very real."

"Was?"

"Was." He confirmed, turning to look at me for the first time. He stared silently at me for a couple of seconds, than looked away again.

"That's it! Who are you?"

He sighed. "My name is Michael."

"Michael? Just Michael?"

"Not that your in any position to be questioning me but yes just Michael."

"And what are _you _doing inside _my _head?"

"Human's are just so kind these days." he muttered, starting to walk away. I had to run to keep up. "I wish they'd go back to the whole _fall onto my knees in worship _thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that in your head is the safest way I can come to you. And besides. Technically, I'm not allowed to leave my own….. _country_."

"I am so confused." I said aloud folding my arms across my chest. "Okay Mike. So you saved me from the vamp right?"

"Yes."

"But how did you even know I needed saving? Nobody knew where I was."

"I did."

"How? You been stalking me or something?"

"You have a bad memory. You _called_ for help, remember?"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did. _Somebody help me please!_"

Oh. So maybe I did actually call for help. "But how the hell did you know that?! I said it_ inside my head_!"

"I hear things."

"How?!"

His eyes slid to my chest. I lifted my arms to cover it. The pervert!"I am not some kind of perverted male." he said, his eyes seeming to flash with anger. "That thought is absolutely revolting.""Dude. You did not just read my mind.""No you're right. I read your emotions. When you get very emotional, through anger, fear, happiness, I have a glimpse at what is creating those feelings."

"And you can do this how?"

He stepped forward. "The star on your neck, where did you get it?"

I raised it in my fingers, looking down at it. "My boyfriend gave it to me."

"And who gave it to him?"

"He found it, why?"

"I was the one who made it." he sighed, pulling himself up onto the bridge.

"You did not!" I scoffed. How could some dude inside my head make the necklace I knew I was wearing?

"I had a young friend who was leaving to go and live on her own. I was worried about her but, she being the stubborn woman she is blew off most of my warnings. So I made her that necklace and gave it to her as a parting gift. What I didn't mention was that it possesses some _special _qualities."

"What kind of special qualities?" I asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing at him.

"While you wear it, no one can manipulate you into doing something you don't want to. Also, there is a one way connection between the wearer of it and myself."

"When you say connection….?"

"I get glimpses of things that you do."

"That has got to be ultimate stalkerish."

"I didn't tell you to put it on. I didn't make you wear it."

"No but the girl you made it for she didn't know you were spying on her did she?"

"It wasn't spying! She was in danger!" he exclaimed, frustrated. "I saved her ass and I've saved yours twice too now!"

"Your math is bad. I only count once."

"So that night when you foolishly ran around in the dark, you think the dog got out of his car because he thought all on his own that you might need help?"

Okay. My head seriously hurts. "Your friend. She found out right?"

"Of course. She isn't one that you can keep things from for long."

"I take it she went nuts."

"How would you know that?"

"It's a female thing."

"She refused to talk to me. And I still lost her in a way. We barely speak anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing you could do. You should go. There's someone waiting for you."

"Thank you."

*****

I opened my eyes to a blank white room and found myself staring at a ceiling. I did wake up.

"Hey sleepy head."

I turned to my left to see Seth sitting there, relief flooding through me. "Well this seems familiar."

"Don't make a habit of it Bron."

"I'll try not too. Where am I?"

"Hospital. That's usually were we take people when they are unconscious."

"I was out?"

"Yep."

"The whole time? So I imagined the rouge?" And the dude from my dream?

"No that you didn't imagine."

"What happened to it?"

"He's gone."

"You're sure this time?"

"Yeah, we have a body."

"You killed him?" I asked, feeling sick rise in my stomach. If Seth got close enough to kill him….

"No. That's where the mystery is."

"What mystery?"

"We found him on the beach, dead."

"Dead?"

"Yep. He was just lying there, we weren't even sure how. But the Cullens took him away with them. Carlisle's a Doc and he did an autopsy. He rang about ten minutes ago."

"And?"

"All his organs were fried?"

"Fried as in?"

"As in his heart had been roasted, perfect for Sunday lunch."

Geez Michael. What did you do? "Weird."

"Very."

"You don't eat vampire heart, do you?" I asked nervously, looking at my fingers.

"What?"

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry. You actually think we _eat _vampire?"

"Well for all I know it could be a La Push delicacy."

He continued laughing. "We don't eat vampire. Ugh. The smell's bad enough."

"I thought he smelt nice."

"You would. Bet you thought he was hot too."

"Well he was. But he wasn't exactly my type."

"And your type is?"

"Furry, runs on four paws. How long have I been asleep?"

"About three hours. Why?"

"It seemed much shorter than that." I muttered.

"What's that mean?" Seth replied, still stroking my hair.

"I forgot you have good hearing."

He smiled. "What did you mean?"

I almost told him. Almost. But I couldn't forget the promise I'd made. I gave Michael my word and to be honest, I really didn't wanna be the next person he came after.

"Nothing. It was just a dream."

"Was it a good dream?"

"I guess."

"Was I there?"

"Nope."

He grinned, leaning in and kissing my forehead softly. "Good. God only knows what you dream of."

"You have no idea."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Not really."

"That's cool. I'll find out anyway."

"And how is that?"

"Tickles!" he said, diving forward and starting to tickle me.

I spluttered all over the place, squirming away from him. "Stop!" I squealed at him, trying to hit him. "Seth!"

"Seth for damn sake keep it down! You're in a hospital!" Leah whispered, coming up to my bed and whacking Seth across the head with a rolled up magazine. She flounced back out of the room, leaving us alone. I lay quietly against Seth chest, fiddling with the strings on his hoodie.

"Having fun there?"

"Yep."

**A/N: If anyone cannot guess what kind of "being" Michael is, take a look at my penname and it might give you a hint about what kind of creatures i mostly write about. His "friend" is the main character in one of my own stories. **

**Tally-H: **Thank you!

**Bronte II: **'Tis fine. I'm sorry i'm not always clear. he is the rouge vamp, remember the one Alice and Jasper came to warn them about and they were getting rid of when Emily went into labour? Seth told Bron that he had just run away, but he came back. :)

**jewlzncoolz: **Sorry. :) Thank you so much!

**xXPassion11Xx:** Yes they had a little "disagreement".

**EmmettLaughedAtMe: **Yep i just started like that. Don't worry. I put fluffy love at the end of this chap for you. Of course he can be called Tristan. Any particular reason why? Lol. Yes Sam is at home looking after Sam. Lol. Thanks xx

**SystemTwilightError: **Sorry it was really slow!

**waterlilily: **Thanks for reviewing!

**crazycharl: **I would never bring Bella back! *shudders* I haven't liked her since she broke Jake's heart *sniff* ooh hope you had fun. It is a word. I'm sorry if they are overly mushy. Sometimes i just get in those moods.....

**whizabeth: **Lol

**the pen fatelle: **whoah, you copped on really fast (and i'm super happy that you did). I hope it's clearer now. :)

**green-eyes123: **Sorry. This one's longer though. Thanks!

**Carlaina: **I'm sorry i got confused. I went back and read it back though so now i understand. :) You haven't met my cousin. We have to watch, listen to and play Hannah. ALL THE TIME. And when seeing the influence Miley Cyrus has on her is scary. I'm 15. I know, i know sorry! My head has been on other things lately (no excuse i know). For you Carly (do you prefer that), i'll try do better. hmm. Can i eat the cookies?

**hermonine: **thank you!

**Shibo26: **Lol. I confess. I ate it. :)


	27. Epilogue

**_A/N: _***cowers behind rock*

Well, hello there. Long time no see. Here is the (short!) but long expected epilogue of MBF. Please don't die in shock. I'll see you at the bottom.

**

* * *

Epilogue. **

Dear Tori and Lissy,

It feels like it's been forever since I last talked to you. Things have been crazy and I don't even know how to explain everything to you. I had an unexpected run in with a vampire a couple weeks back, but don't worry, everything's okay. My own wolf came to the rescue. :)

Yes Liss, they exist. No Tori, it was not cool. Please do not go looking for one. You need superhuman powers to beat them, and even with them it's tough. And no, I did NOT interview the damn vampire, so don't even ask.

Anyways, I guess I just wanted to email you to tell you that everything's okay. Things between me and Seth are stronger than ever. I think the incident with the blood-sucker actually helped us. He was so protective, after it he barely let me out of his sight for days and days. Though I sort of welcomed that.

I think, it's official. I love him. I know I've said it before, but before it didn't mean as much as it means now. Now everything seems to be set in stone. Over the past couple of weeks, I have come to the definite conclusion that he is the person that I want to grow up with, have babies (stop squealing Tori!) with and even die with. And I know he feels the same way. It's the best feeling in the world, knowing that.

So what else has been happening over here in wet and rainy Washington?

Well, for the first time since mum died I am actually close to my brothers. _All _of them seem to have finally accepted that Seth and I are forever, whether they like it or not and it's amazing to see them all getting along.

Luke, has probably shocked me the most. Do you remember that Cow I told you he was dating? Well, he and Cow broke up two days ago. Funniest. Thing. Ever.

So she came over to our house and started screeching at him. Luke had, apparently just randomly stopped talking to her and she wanted to know why. Seth had to take me out of the house and into the garden to stop me from ruining their showdown by laughing. He should have taken us further away though, as Luke eventually led her outside, sick of all that whining. We watched from the wall as she stood on the side of the road, still screaming at him. That was when the lorry drove past.

It was huge and yellow. You'd think she would of seen it, but thank god she didn't.

Let's keep in mind that we live in Washington, the land of eternal rain.

As the lorry sped past, it drove straight into a massive puddle, drenching Cow in muck and water. I fell off the wall laughing. You should have seen her face. I wish I had had a camera.

So that was the end of Cow and Luke and guess what? Since then, Luke and I have been getting on better than ever.

What else do I have to tell you? Well, let's see….

Little Sam, our Godson is growing bigger and bigger each day. I swear he eats more than _Seth_ and that's a hell of a lot. He's the most gorgeous thing in the world, regardless and Sam and Emily are the proudest parents on earth. He's the sweetheart, really, of every wolf in the Quileute pack, whether they like to admit it or not. They're all determined to corrupt his innocent little mind anyway.

I guess there is one piece of news I left out. So we finish school in a matter of months, and then we'll be 18. Last night after dinner, Heath informed us that as soon as that happens, he'll be moving back to Oz, back to you guys. I guess it made me think. A lot. When I first came here, I never thought it would become my home. My home is with you guys, right? In a place where I'm normal, everyone speaks the way I do and knows exactly what I'm talking about, who I am. I'd probably still think like that, if it wasn't for Seth. Seth is my home now and where he is, I am. I know that he'll never leave La Push, at least not forever, which means that I won't either. Of course I'll come and visit you, as much as I can, but America is my home now and it's where I'm going to stay. You have to come and visit me soon! I miss you all so much! It's so weird not having you around all the time. Totally come and see me soon? No excuses, Tori, your allowance could pay for a hundred plane tickets here. Writing to you, even over webcam and IM, it's not the same as having my best friends with me.

And you have to meet Seth.

And, Tori, he has friends.

That's all for now. Reply to me soon?

Bron.

_The End. _

* * *

**_A/N: _**Can you believe (well you probably can but i can't) that it was 2009 when i last updated? I apologise to every one who has read this. Time just slipped away from me, life and inspiration moved on and i just left this story and all of my old faithful readers.

I'm sorry for the enormous difference in writing between this and every other part of my story. I haven grown as a writer in a year and a half and while rereading my story i actually shuddered in parts. If i ever get the time, i am soooo editing this whole thing again. :)

Okay now i want to thank every single person who has ever reviewed, favourited or alerted this story! Without you, there would have been no story at all! I have loved having little discussions and arguments with you all throughout the writing of this fic! So thank you all so much! You know what, go and find the closest person and get them to give you a hug. That hug is from me. ^^ And i sends you all virtual cookies!

So the last thing i have to tell you.

The original plan for when i started this fic was that when it ended, i would begin a new fanfic, a sort of sequel though focusing mostly on Embry and his imprint OC. I'm still considering the idea, but i haven't even begun writing yet, so it could take weeks for it to appear. The working title is **For The First Time** and it is set six years after this fic, so you will see a slightly older Seth and Bronte! I just wanted to let you know, just in case you were interested.

Well, that's all from me for now. To old readers and new, i hope you have enjoyed reading this story.

Thank you for taking a mammoth of a journey with me.

Le gra, as always,

Ais.


End file.
